Beneath the Surface
by Fanficjunkie93
Summary: Sebastian was raised by a father who believed in keeping up appearances, so what happens when his father learns about the slushie incident that results in the hospitalization of another student?
1. Chapter 1

~Hey guys, yup I got another story here. I haven't forgotten about my other two, I just like to change things up from time to time. Hope you enjoy I'm kind of making this up as I go, so bear with me. This story is set after Blaine gets slushied. Whatever you recognize belongs to glee and whatever you don't belongs to me.

Beneath The Surface

Sebastian sat in his dorm room. His mind kept running over and over what happened with Blaine and the slushie incident. He didn't mean to hurt Blaine, in fact, Blaine wasn't the target at all. He was aiming for Kurt, Blaine just got in the way. If it went according to plan the slushie would have ruined Kurt's ridiculous clothes, but no permanent damage would have been done.

Sebastian flopped onto the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. The principal was in his office right now informing his dad and stepmom about the slushie incident and his heart was hammering in his chest. His dad was going to kill him. If those stupid gleeks would've waited a damn day for him to apologize then maybe this wouldn't be a problem.

"Ugh!" Sebastian screamed. The waiting was almost as worse as what he knew was to follow. His phone buzzed and Sebastian jumped up.

He looked at the text and his heart stopped. 'Outside. In the car. Now.' The text from his father read.

"Shit" Sebastian paced the room. What the hell was he gonna do? Well obviously he was gonna go out there, but what was he going to say? If he told the truth his dad would kick his ass, but he couldn't lie either. Blaine was in the hospital and he was going to need surgery, not to mention the fact that the entire glee club and the warblers were witnesses to the entire incident. "Shit" he repeated. He was screwed either way and the longer he made his father wait, the worse it was gonna be for him.

Sebastian grabbed his bag and headed out his dorm room. He passed by the warblers getting ready to have practice and he paused. He opened his mouth to say something anything, but before a word could come out the door was shut in his face. Sebastian took a step back in shock, but could he really blame them? They had no idea what he planned to do and they probably would have stopped him if they knew. He didn't intend to hurt anyone, but he did and he deserved whatever punishment he got.

He took a deep breath and walked out the doors of the school. He saw the black Mercedes waiting in the parking lot and nervously made his way to the car.

His father was sitting in the driver's seat and his step-mother was on the passengers' side. He sat rigidly in the backseat behind her and kept his head down. His father drove off without a word on the subject and Sebastian wasn't stupid enough to say anything. They spent the next 30 minutes in silence and he watched with growing concern as his father's hands gripped the steering wheel with a deadly force.

They pulled into the driveway and he silently got out of the car. His father was way ahead of him though as they entered the house. "In the office." His dad said without a glance his way as he walked inside. Sebastian looked at his stepmother but all he could see was the disappointment.

"Where's Katie?" He asked her knowing better than to talk about the incident with her, she wouldn't help him. He'd rather stay on a safer topic. His sister, half-sister but he loved her all the same.

"She's at a friends house. Chloe. They're going to have a sleepover, she won't be back until tomorrow night." She carefully admitted.

Sebastian nodded his head. So she had made plans for Katie to not be home. She knew what would happen tonight. Good, he thought. There was no way he wanted his little sister to be around when his father lost his cool.

"You better not keep him waiting any longer." She warned him, and he knew she was right.

He tried to steady his racing heart as he walked into the office, but there was no hiding the fear he was feeling.

"Close the door." His dad said from his seat behind his desk.

"What have I always told you?" His dad spoke quietly. Sebastian stared at the floor not having an answer. "I told you that you needed to present your self in a way that never disgraced this family. I thought I taught you everything you needed to know, but today you proved me wrong." He glared at his son. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He said sharply.

Sebastian's head snapped up. "You were suspended today. You were nearly expelled, and do you know how many strings I had to pull to stop that from happening? You've brought shame on this family and on yourself. This suspension will more than likely follow you wherever you go. You are on probation with the lacrosse team, and frankly, you're lucky your still even on the team. Do you know how disappointing this is?" He asked.

"I'm sorry sir." Sebastian finally spoke.

"You're sorry? What the hell were you thinking?" His dad shouted banging his fists on the desk and getting up from the chair.

"It wasn't supposed to go that far. It was just a slushie, and I wasn't even aiming it at Blaine, he just got in the way." Sebastian defended himself.

"So you think that it would have been okay if you got the right person?" His father asked befuddled.

"It would have ended up ruining Kurt's terrible excuse for fashion, but that's all. The height difference between Kurt and Blaine was the reason why Blaine got hurt. It was only rock salt. I put it in the slushie so that it'd stay cool, I never intended to hurt Blaine." Sebastian explained simply.

"Do you even feel bad that you hurt someone?" His dad questioned as he walked around the desk and stood across from his son, hands on his hip.

"Of course I feel bad. I would have apologized if I'd had the time." He said offended that his dad would think so little of him.

"And you think that would have made it better?" His dad scoffed.

"I don't know, does it make you feel better when you apologize for attacking me?" Sebastian bit back. He knew it was a mistake to say it even before the comment left his mouth, but he couldn't help himself. His snark was his defense, but it was also his downfall.

His dad backhanded him forcing him to step back. Sebastian brought his hand up to his split lip and glared at his father. "Go ahead dad, apologize. Let's see if it makes me feel better." He ground out.

"You are really trying my patients" Harold bit out jabbing his finger in Sebastian's chest. Sebastian was forced back to the door, but he wisely kept quiet.

"Now one of the conditions of your suspension was for you not only apologize to Blaine but to volunteer somewhere and I think the hospital is a good one. I've already contacted the necessary people and you start on Monday. Every day from 7 am to 2 pm."

"Dad, you can't be-" Sebastian was cut off as his dad slammed him into the door. He bit back a groan of pain.

"I've been really patient with you." His dad said through gritted teeth. "Do you understand the embarrassment I felt getting called into the principal's office to hear what you did to another student, from another school? A student who used to attend the same school as you?" Harold spoke aggressively as he forcibly held Sebastian to the door by his shoulders.

Sebastian blinked up at his father a little dazed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you" he bit out. "I was only trying to get those glee kids off my back I-" Sebastian was tossed across the room and into the desk. His side making contact with the corner of the table. He grunted as he landed on the floor.

"I'm sorry dad." He told him wincing as a sharp pain radiated from his side, he forced himself off the floor.

"I know you are, and you're going to make it up to everyone. Along with the volunteer work, the principal and the teacher of that other glee club have agreed to let you join their group." Sebastian's jaw dropped. "What?" He whispered as he held his bruised side.

"I know your no longer a part of the warblers and you need another extracurricular activity."

"I can find something else at Dalton. I'm not joining that glee club." Sebastian argued.

"It's funny, you say that like you think you have a choice." His dad chuckled. "When I tell you to do something you do it. At least with this club, there's an actual adult present who will let me know whenever you mess up." He told him.

"Dad, I'll do anything you want, anything but this. Please, you can't make me do this." He pleaded.

"I can and I have, starting Monday and every day after you have practice with the glee club at 3:00 pm right after you leave the hospital," Harold smirked. "It wouldn't be a punishment if you liked it now would it?" He said. "And if I hear one word from anyone in that glee club about you screwing around, your ass is mine. You got me?"

Sebastian was speechless. This was a total surprise, all he'd expected was the beating and even that wasn't as severe as it usually was. He actually preferred the beating over what was currently happening. He'd rather be a part of no glee club than be a part of the new directions. What the hell was his father thinking?

"Yea, I got you." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Okay, you can go now," Harold said as he released his son and walked over to his desk. He took a seat dismissing Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and walked out of the room. His mind was still a little hazy from the knock to his head and the news his father had given him. His stepmother was waiting at the table with a first aid kit as usual.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Isabelle asked him. She was a little shocked to see that he didn't have much to show from his "talk" with his dad other than a split lip and bruised cheek, although a lot can be hidden underneath your clothes. She passed him a couple of painkillers and a glass of water as he walked up to her. Isabelle handed him a piece of gauze to press on his split lip and popped one of those emergency cold packs for his face. She lifted his shirt and saw the dark bruise already forming on his side. She just sighed and cracked another cold pack, carefully strapping it to his side.

"I'm sorry" She whispered to him. She was so ashamed of the fact that she tolerated what Harold occasionally did to him. He was never seriously injured and he usually did things that deserved punishment, just not the punishment he received. She would always tend to him afterward, maybe it was her guilty conscious working it's way out. Harold never laid a hand on Kaitlyn and she would leave him if he ever did. But Harold adored Katie and Isabelle loved Harold. Sebastian wasn't her son and she couldn't very well tell Harold how to raise his child. He knew what worked best on Sebastian.

"Why are you sorry?" He said as he held the cold pack to his cheek. The coolness relaxing him. "You didn't do this to me."

"No, but I'm not doing anything to stop it either." She said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"This has been happening since before you met my father. I'm not the easiest kid to deal with." He shrugged. "I deserve it most of the time, and today was definitely one of those times. I got off pretty easy physically." He admitted.

Isabelle looked at him and shook her head. It was sad that he actually believed that. "So your punishment, how much did you protest." She knew her stepson and she knew how he'd react to certain things.

"It sucks, and I would have preferred a beating." He said angrily.

She nodded, already knowing this. "Just please try not to make things harder on yourself, do what he says, and stop talking back." She reprimanded him knowing his habit of saying the wrong things and pissing his father off. She saw his eyes alight with a fire ready to comment. "It's getting harder to explain your bruises to Katie," Isabelle told him.

Sebastian calmed down somewhat at the mention of Katie. She was the one person that loved him unconditionally. She'd be devastated if she knew what their father did to him, and she was smart enough that at the young age of 6 she could figure it out.

"Yea, okay." He said. He thanked her for her help and made his way to his room.

~Thanks for reading my story, I hope you liked it and I'll likely update within a week. Let me know what you think. Comments are appreciated. : )


	2. Chapter 2

~Hey Guys, its that time again! Here's my second chapter for Beneath the Surface. It doesn't have the new directions in there yet, but they'll definitely be in the next one. Like always thank you all for the encouraging comments, they really do inspire people to continue writing. Like always please fav, follow, and comment, its always appreciated. Now on to the story! :)

Sebastian woke up that Monday morning glaring at the alarm clock. It was 6 am and he was already in a foul mood. He was definitely not looking forward to today at all. 2 weeks he kept reminding himself. He was suspended for two weeks so he hoped he'd only have to volunteer at the hospital for that same amount of time, now the glee club was another matter entirely. He couldn't get out of that and he dreaded going there after the hospital. He got up with a groan as he held onto his side. Time definitely didn't ease the pain. He'd been hurting for 2 days straight not that his father cared, Sebastian just hoped that no one else noticed. He couldn't figure out what idiot who beats on his kid thinks it's a good idea for that same kid to volunteer at a hospital. Talk about dumb ideas.

He walked into the bathroom and quickly showered, getting dressed a minute after. He looked in the mirror and sighed. Well, the bruise on his face was notably smaller and his split lip was almost healed. His side though was still bruised an ugly yellow color which at least meant it was healing.

Sebastian walked down the stairs and into the kitchen hoping to fix himself something to eat while everyone was still asleep, but when he looked at the time he realized that he'd be lucky if he reached the hospital on time. So he grabbed a banana off the counter and a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and left the house.

It had been an awkward couple of days at the Smythe's residence. His father glared at him whenever he saw him and Isabelle sent worried looks both their ways. Even Katie could feel the tension. Sebastian tried to ease her worries, but she knew something had happened between the adults and him. Not to mention his clearly bruised face. He told her that he'd gotten it at lacrosse practice, and while she seemed to believe him there was still an inkling of doubt in her eyes. They wouldn't be able to fool her for long.

Dumping the empty bottle and banana peel into the trash outside the hospital Sebastian walked briskly inside. It was two minutes before 7 as Sebastian walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said to the lady at the front desk. "I'm here for the volunteer work?" He said hoping she'd be about to tell him where to go because clearly, his father didn't think it was pertinent to give him all the information.

"Oh yes," she smiled at him as she explained to him where he'd have to go. "You're just going to take a left down that hall, into those elevators and then make a right after you reach the fourth floor. You'll talk to Doctor Lopez, he'll explain the rest to you." She patiently explained to him.

"Thank you" he smiled as he took the badge from her and followed her directions. It was simple enough and he soon found himself standing at a front desk awaiting the arrival of Dr. Adrian Lopez.

It was a few minutes later that Dr. Lopez arrived. "Sebastian I assume?". Adrian said as he shook the kid's hand.

Sebastian shook the Dr's hand and grimaced at the forceful grip. He caught the Dr smiling at him.

"I've heard a lot about you from your father Sebastian, but I assured him you wouldn't be a handful here. Right?" He asked still keeping a firm grip.

"That's right sir," Sebastian replied. This was just freaking great. His father was already putting him in the outs with the doc. If only he knew what was really going on.

Adrian nodded his head and decided to get to the point. "Okay, so your first order of business is right over there." He said pointing in the direction of room number 304.

"What do you want me to do?" Sebastian asked as he followed the doctor to the room.

"Well, one of the conditions to your suspension was apologizing to the victim of your assault." The doctor reminded him and then tapped the name tag on the room door.

Sebastian's eyes popped open when he read the name on the board. B. Anderson. He didn't know Blaine was at this hospital, yet another thing his dad conveniently left out. The bastard.

"You look surprised?" You did know that you would need to apologize right?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir I did. I planned on apologizing before this even happened. I just didn't know what hospital he was in." Sebastian answered not wanting to give the guy any more reason to question him. He'd have him cleaning bedpans his entire time here at this rate.

"Alright well, I think you'd better get to it. When you're done the nurse at the desk will direct you to your next task. You're gonna be very busy these two weeks, but that shouldn't be a problem for you" The Dr stated.

"No sir." Sebastian answered respectfully. He took a breath and walked into the room.

Blaine was laying on the bed covered up to his waist with a blanket. There was an eye patch covering his left eye and he seemed to be asleep. Sebastian hesitated, he didn't want to wake him if he was asleep, he could always come back. Yea, he was just going to tell them that Blaine looked tired and he didn't want to bother him when he clearly needed his rest. Turning around Sebastian reached for the handle but stopped at the voice behind him.

"Running away?" Sebastian turned around and saw Blaine's previously closed eye glaring at him.

"No, I... I just didn't want to wake you. Look, I just came in here to apologize for the slushie."

"Don't you mean you came in here to fulfill your obligation to me. Don't try and fool me into thinking that you actually came here on your own volition. I know about your stipulation. I'm on the list of things you need to do while you're suspended." Blaine said looking at him in anger.

"Blaine I-" Sebastian started to reply as Blaine cut him off."

"Don't you dare lie to me, I think you've caused enough damage as it is." Blaine was clearly having none of Sebastian's crap today.

"Blaine would you just listen, please. Yes you're right okay, this is a part of my suspension, but I had already planned on talking to you. I'm really sorry about your eye. I had no idea it was this serious. I didn't think that this would happen and as soon as I found out I planned on apologizing, but I've been grounded. I never intended for you to get hurt, hell I never intended to hit you at all. If you hadn't jumped in the way the slushie would have hit Kurt's clothes like I planned. Your height difference is the only reason you were injured and I will forever be sorry for what I did to you." Sebastian was truly sincere in his apology, but he had no clue if Blaine believed him or not.

Blaine just glared harder at Sebastian if that was even possible. "Well, you can take that apology and shove it." Blaine bit out.

Sebastian's eyed widened in disbelief. That was definitely not the Blaine he knew, but then again what did he really know about Blaine or the rest of the glee kids for that matter. Hell, they knew nothing about him either, and he planned on keeping it that way. Sebastian's shock turned into anger. "You know what, screw this. I came in here to apologize for something I'm truly sorry about, but you know what screw you. This is your own fault, I didn't tell you to try and be some hero. If this is on anyone then it's on you and your stupid glee club. I'm out of here." He growled and walked out of the room leaving a seething Blaine behind.

"Un-freaking-believable" Sebastian mumbled as he walked over to the nurse's station. "What an a** hole." He stopped at the desk and nurse Tracy looked up at him. "You ready to get to work?" She asked happily.

Sebastian grimaced at her cheerfulness. It was way too early for that. "Yes, ma'am." He answered hiding his annoyance.

"Okay, today you'll be working in the kitchen, here's your schedule for the week." She handed him a printout showing him what duties he would do on which days. "Monday, Wednesday, Friday you'll be working in the kitchen, Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, you'll be delivering food to the patients and on Sundays, we like to have someone young read to our kids on the pediatric floor. As you can see there won't be any time for you to mess around, you'll be busy all day every day. She said with a knowing smile.

Jesus! Did everyone know what he was here for? One thing, he did one thing and his whole life was being torn apart for it. He gave an uncomfortable smile back and headed off to the kitchen as the paper directed. This was totally going to suck.

When he finally got to the kitchen he was directed towards a pile of overflowing dishes that were in dire need of cleaning, he just didn't want to be the one to clean them. There were about 3 more piles in the corner and this was only from what was served during breakfast. He was handed a pair of gloves and told to get to work.

It wasn't until 11:45 am that he was able to take a break. His legs were killing him and his fingers were as pruned as a raisin. His break was only thirty minutes and he thanked God that the cafeteria was right next door. That banana did nothing for his growling stomach.

He grabbed himself a plate and filled it with eggs, grits, sausage and a biscuit. He grabbed a bottle of water and sat in the far back of the cafeteria. He looked around the room and frowned. This was like starting a new school, and this time he was the loner sitting by himself in the cafeteria while everyone else chatted with each other about this and that.

His mind drifted for a bit as he ate. He took one last bite and looked at the time. He was shocked, he had 4 minutes left and he desperately needed the restroom which was halfway across from where he needed to be. He jumped up and grimaced, holding onto his side. "Damn" he cursed as his side burned in pain. He completely forgot about his side with everything that he was dealing with.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching, but they were all unaware of his slight distress. He rubbed his side as he briskly walked across the room. He dumped his tray and made his way to the restroom holding onto his side.

He let out a groan as he entered the restroom. 'Screw the time' he thought as he leaned against the bathroom door. He raised his shirt and looked at his side. It looked the same but it sure as hell didn't feel the same. "Ugh," he groaned as he remembered that he'd forgotten to take some pills before he left this morning. He waited there, and as the minutes passed so did the pain. He pulled himself together, finished up in the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. He looked at his watch and see that he was over ten minutes late. 'Crap' he thought as he walked inside.

"Glad you could finally join us." One of the men in the room said drawing attention to his late arrival.

Sebastian laughed and rubbed his head. "I didn't realize how far the bathroom was from here. Sorry about that." He lied smoothly.

"Yea yea, just don't make a habit out of it." The boss said pointing him towards a new stack of plates.

Sebastian smiled through a grimace and got to work on the new mess.

By the time 2:00 hit Sebastian was practically running out of the hospital. The guys in the kitchen laughing at his hurried exit. As soon as he made it to the door he bumped into a figure coming inside. He blocked his side from being hit by bracing his arms on the other person and halting their movements.

"Sorry about that" Sebastian said as he let them go, he looked up and realized who it was. "Doctor Lopez, I didn't see you there." He said staring at the exit that was now being blocked by the doctor.

"It would be hard to see anyone with how you were high tailing it out the door." The doctor smirked.

Sebastian looked at the doctor sheepishly. He didn't even realize how fast he was going till then.

"You got somewhere you need to be?" The doc questioned.

"Actually," Sebastian looked at his phone and realized it was just after 2. "I have rehearsal." He said keeping his disdain for the glee club out of his voice.

"Oh, that's right. The new directions am I right?" He asked.

"Well, I can see dad can't keep his mouth shut about anything, and I'm the one he's worried about," Sebastian grumbled shaking his head.

"What was that?" Doctor Lopez questioned. He couldn't hear the mumbled reply.

"Yea, the new directions," Sebastian said, avoiding the question. He didn't need the doc reporting to his dad what he said, that would cause a whole nother problem.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you were a part of the team." He wondered.

"It's a new development." Sebastian deadpanned.

"I see. Well, you best be on your way. Tell Santana I said hi would you?" He asked Sebastian.

"Santana? Why?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Does a father need a reason?" He replied with a knowing look on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock. 'Well damn.' He thought as he watched the doctor walk away smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

Date: Jun 19, 2018

Subject: BTS CH 3

~Hey guys, I'd just like to say thank you for all the encouraging comments, its what inspires me to continue writing. Please continue to fav, follow, and review because I love hearing from you. It's taken me a little longer to update this one because I've been a little busy, but I never plan on abandoning any of my stories so don't worry. This chapter has the New Directions in it, and they may seem slightly out of character, but I think they should be upset for what Sebastian has done even if they do go about it the wrong way, especially if they don't think Sebastian's truly sorry for any of it. I just love Sebastian wump so there will be plenty of that in my story, but I am also a sucker for comfort so he will eventually get some of that as well. I actually don't know where I'm heading with this story, things just pop into my head and I jot them down until I can get to making some sense out of them, so fill free to give me some ideas if you want. Alright alright, enough chatter lol. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy! :)

...

The glee club was sitting at their lunch table talking over what they were doing for sectionals, and how the new addition of Sebastian Smythe was going to potentially ruin everything.

"Guys! You'll never believe what Blaine just told me. He just saw Sebastian at the hospital. Apparently, he has to volunteer there for the remainder of his suspension." Kurt said, ever the gossip.

"Serves him right," Rachel said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"That little rascal has probably been getting away with murder all his life and most likely never been held accountable for it," Santana added.

"That's not all either" Kurt continued, this time a hint of disgust in his tone. "Blaine told me he came in there to "apologize" but ended up blaming Blaine and all of us for Blaine's damaged cornea!"

"That little twit," Quinn said glaring.

"I think we should give him a little payback." Finn decided.

"Now your taking!" Puck grinned giving Finn a high-five and slapping his back. He was always one for a good fight.

"So what are we talking here? A little dumpster diving maybe?" Sam suggested, he along with most of the glee club wasn't one for bullying, but this was something entirely different.

Kurt shook his head "No, it needs to be something bigger" he told them. That was his boyfriend that that little vagabond hurt. Sebastian physically injured one of their own and had the audacity to blame it on the victim? He had to pay for that, and a little hospital work was nothing in the grand scheme of things. They needed to come up with something that would really get him to know his place. "Maybe we could rough him up a little, nothing too big and maybe we hit him with one of our own slushie's Something to make him feel a little of what Blaine felt," Kurt suggested with a smile.

Everyone looked at him surprised. Who would have thought that Kurt of all people would suggest something like that? "Are you sure Kurt? I mean we don't want to truly hurt him or anything like that," Rachel told him looking slightly unsure all of a sudden. The rest of the glee kids nodded in agreement, even the guys.

Kurt looked at his friends and then nodded. "Of course we're not going to permanently harm him, but he needs to know his place. Look, I didn't want to show you guys this," he said looking specifically at Rachel and Finn "but it seems it needs to be seen." Kurt scrolled through his phone and pulled up the picture that was sent to him by the Warblers. He gave the phone to Finn and Rachel and let them decide for themselves how far they were willing to take things. "Sebastian was planning on using this picture to blackmail Rachel into dropping out of sectionals. He would have posted it online, but I think the whole slushie incident distracted him. The warblers sent it to me letting me know that they had no idea about what was in the slushie and they were not a part of this either." He explained to them.

"This this is... I mean this is all wrong." Rachel flustered "This is definitely not what you look like Finn," Rachel told him rubbing his arm and watching the others as they looked at the photo.

"Well obviously it's photoshopped," Santana said covering Brittany's eyes.

Finn still hadn't said anything and Puck could feel the anger coursing through his best friend. "He's going down," Finn said darkly as he glared daggers around the room.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They stayed at the table discussing what they were going to do until the bell rang for their next classes. Kurt was in charge of the slushie's since he came up with the idea and the rest of the group were just going to rough him up a little after, give him a good scare. And then they'd toss him in the dumpster. The others were really adamant about that part. It was probably from all of them being thrown in there at one point or another. They couldn't wait for Sebastian to get to the school, they would show him what happened when you messed with one of their own.

...

Sebastian sat in his car thinking over what Dr. Lopez told him. "Crap," he said quietly, his hands gripping the steering wheel. He was definitely not going to say anything to Santana, he didn't need the glee club to have any more leverage on him.

Sighing he started his car and drove, slowly making his way to the school. This was going to suck, but he could admit that he was at fault. He wasn't that nice of a guy, and he most likely deserved this. After all, the slushie incident wasn't the only thing he was guilty of. He planned on blackmailing Rachel into backing out of sectionals with a doctored picture of Finn naked on the Internet. I mean it was obviously not going to happen anymore, he was already in enough trouble as it was and he was no longer a part of the warblers. Plus they hated his guts just as much as the glee club. He just had to remember to remove the evidence from his computer when he got home.

He pulled into the parking lot at William McKinley High School and shuddered, just being in the vicinity of the school gave him chills. He got out of the car and headed for the school. Kids were still leaving while he was coming in, but he wanted to get there early and sit in the back. He maneuvered around the kids in the hallway and found his way to the choir room.

Sebastian was thankfully the first one inside and he sat in the top row in the far corner of the room. 'Screw you dad' he thought as he watched the McKinley kids make their way into the room. They glared at him then steadily ignored him as he sat there, which was fine by him.

Mr. Shue walked into the classroom and sensed the tension in the room. This was going to be a long day. He looked at the kids and spotted Sebastian sitting in the last row at the top in the far left corner, his eyes seemed to be distant as if he was thinking about something else. "Sebastian." Will said drawing his attention.

"Yes sir" Sebastian answered respectfully as he focused on the teacher.

"I hope that I'll only be giving your dad good news about you." Will said.

Sebastian nodded his head "Yes sir" he repeated, repressing the urge to roll his eyes.

Will nodded and looked over at the rest of his students. "Okay, today's assignment will be about forgiveness. I want you all to come up with songs that have to do with that." He looked directly at Sebastian and this time Sebastian couldn't hide his eye roll.

This was stupid, what did this have to do with sectionals. He couldn't understand how the gleeks ever won any of these competitions. All they did was sing about how they were feeling that day. He sat through the entire rehearsal in silence and thankfully when Mr. Shue dismissed them he was the first one up.

"Sebastian, a word please." Mr. Shue called to him before he could leave. Sebastian gritted his teeth and walked back over to the teacher ignoring the bumps in the shoulder from the rest of the kids.

Mr. Shue looked up from the table where he was going over some list apparently missing all the shoves. "Now, I know that you're used to doing things your own way on the warblers, but you're a part of the new directions now. So you're going to have to follow my rules here. This is a probationary thing, so whatever you do I have to report it to your dad. I would hope this encourages you to behave." Will finished giving Sebastian a hard look. "Also," Will said looking at Sebastian hard, "I will not allow bullying in my choir room. Do I make myself clear?" He asked, a hard edge to his voice.

Sebastian looked shocked. This was nothing like the pushover that he was told about. Mr. Shue's voice was hard with a bit of an edge to it. "Yes sir, you won't have any problems with me. I swear." Sebastian made sure to look him in the eye, he knew from his father that it was disrespectful not too.

"Good, I care about all my students and I am always there for them. All of them. I don't like what you did to Blaine and as of right now I am very distrustful of you, but I hope that that can change. I do believe that everyone has good in them, you just strayed a little from that. I hope that we can change that." Will said ending his lecture with a reassuring smile. He didn't mean to be hard on Sebastian, but he had to make him see that he needed to be held accountable for what he did. That didn't mean that Will wouldn't be there for him if Sebastian needed him though, he honestly believed that deep down Sebastian was a good kid.

Sebastian wasn't sure how to feel about that, so he just nodded his head and walked out of the classroom.

His head was buzzing with all the things that Mr. Shue told him. He had to make sure that he didn't do anything slightly out of place because it would only end up getting reported right to his dad and he couldn't have that. He was still thinking over everything Mr. Shue said as he walked out of the school.

With the recent time change, it got darker way faster so he was completely caught off guard as he was grabbed from behind and thrown against the school building. He grimaced at the slight pain in his back. "What the hell?!" He questioned as he looked around him. "You have got to be kidding me." Sebastian grit out as he saw the guys from the glee club and a few of the girls.

"What do you want?" He glared at the person in front of him. He was being held to the wall by both Finn and Puck. He struggled in their grip as he glared daggers at Kurt standing in front of him. He watched Kurt who was accompanied by Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes. While Sam and Mike stood behind the girls. Each girl held a cup in their hands. Sebastian chuckled. Were they serious, they were going to slushie him? "How unoriginal," Sebastian stated.

Kurt smirked at Sebastian "That's what you think. But just like you, I decided to add a little something in here as well," Kurt smirked even harder when the smile slowly slipped from Sebastian's face. "Although we weren't stupid enough to put rock salt in them," Kurt said scowling at Sebastian.

"Well, if you didn't put rock salt in them what did you-" Sebastian abruptly cut off as the girls threw the slushies at him. It took a minute for him to feel anything but the freezing cold beverages making there way in every part of him. But soon enough he began to feel the burning sensation in his eyes and in his mouth. He coughed out as the icy cold drinks penetrated his throat. It felt as if he couldn't breathe, the burning was so strong. It was definitely painful and he would agree that Kurt was more than just in his revenge. His sight was blurry and the stinging pain only seemed to intensify, but the glee club either didn't notice or they simply didn't care.

Sebastian pushed away the arms holding onto him as he rubbed his burning eyes. This only seemed to intensify the pain as he cried out. He felt them surrounding him and he knew where this was more than likely going to go. So he took the first step. Even half blind his fist was able to make a solid connection with one of the guys.

He felt a punch aimed at his stomach and immediately curled into himself, it wasn't necessarily hard but it hit his already bruised side. He grunted but held his ground. He knew how it went with his father and he knew it was probably safest to just take it, but this wasn't his father and he'd be damned if he let the gleeks take him down without a fight.

Sebastian swung his arm blindly feeling it connect with something fleshy and then swung again. That seemed to be all the motivation that they needed as he felt blows from all around. From what little he could see through his half-shut eyes the girls weren't anywhere near the fight. So that gave him the comfort in knowing he wasn't accidentally hitting one of them, but everyone else was fair game. He gave as good as he got, and he could admit that they _were_ holding back, not wanting to really harm him, but in the end, it _was_ still 4 against 1.

He landed on the floor and could do nothing else but curl into himself as the blows and kicks continued. They probably weren't expecting him to fight back, but after years and years of holding back, he was getting tired of being pliant.

He held in his scream of pain as a foot connected once again with his bruised side. The pain burned just as badly as his eyes and throat, but he grudgingly held everything other than a grunt in, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. His face was relatively unharmed as they didn't want to make it obvious what had happened, but Sebastian could gladly say that they wouldn't be as lucky.

"Alright alright, that's enough." He heard a voice say. He still couldn't see clearly, water rapidly coming from his burning eyes. He heard milk helped with the burning, a distant thought told him, though he wasn't really sure what was put in the slushie, to begin with. From the spicy smell and tanginess, he could guess it was some form of hot sauce. They probably just dropped the whole damn bottle in there with how badly it was burning.

"You think he'll snitch," Mercedes asked the group.

"Not if he knows what's good for him," Kurt snorted "I would say that there's no proof but you guys are gonna have some nice bruises by tomorrow morning," Kurt commented.

"We could just say it was from football practice." Puck replied.

"Or we can just blackmail him like he was gonna do us," Finn told them.

"What could you possibly blackmail me with?" Sebastian asked as he slowly sat along the wall.

"I guess you don't know. The warblers sent us the photoshopped picture that you made to blackmail us into losing sectionals." Finn told him as he walked back over to him.

Sebastian's eyes would have widened if they weren't straining to stay open already. He had to wipe them continuously as they wouldn't stop watering. How did the warblers get that? The only way they could have gotten it was by sneaking into his room and accessing his laptop.

"By the lack of a response I assume that means one, you didn't know we knew and two, were right. You little bastard, you would think you almost blinding Blaine would be reason enough for you to stop all your scheming but apparently that's too much to hope for." Kurt replied disgustedly.

Sebastian simply glared at them. He seemed to be doing that a lot. They had him beat and they both knew it. Sebastian simply ignored their comments. "Are you guys done ganging up on me or is there something else you wanted to do?" He asked sardonically as he put his weight on the wall lifting himself up, his arms wrapping around his stomach. He never did know when to keep his mouth shut.

Finn glared at him and looked over at the others, there _was_ one more thing that they were going to do. They actually decided to forgo that part, but Sebastian was an ass hole and he deserved it. Finn and Puck walked over to Sebastian who tensed up. They picked up the struggling Sebastian and walked over to the large green dumpster.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? I swear I'm gonna-" He let out a sharp cry as his body landed in the partially empty garbage bin.

The glee kids grimaced at the sound of Sebastian hitting the bottom. "I guess it was empty after all. Oh well, let's go guys." Finn told the group and they got in their cars and drove away.

Sebastian spent close to 30 minutes in the garbage too sore to move. He finally forced himself to get out, though it was almost not worth it. He had to hop out and that just aggravated all of his bruises. Honestly, this was kids play compared to his father so he would be fine eventually. His eyes still burned, but they weren't as blurry so he found it relatively safe to get home though he'd have to drive slowly.

He sat in his car in his soaked clothes and groaned at the damage he was doing to the interior. Hopefully, his dad didn't notice. Speaking of his dad, he could only pray that he made it home before he did, because Sebastian didn't know what he was going to say to explain how he looked. He started the car and drove home as slowly as was legally possible, and by the time he got there he was completely exhausted. Everything was sticky and multicolored, 'there's no saving these clothes' he thought as he stared down at his ruined attire. For once in his life luck seemed to be on his side, his dad's car wasn't in the driveway. He painfully peeled himself from the driver's seat and trudged into the house. Honestly, he was glad the new directions got their revenge over with, it was looming over his head for days now. He could finally just stick to finishing his suspension and getting back to what he really needed to do. In a week he'd be starting back up with lacrosse, and although he wouldn't be playing he would still be practicing with them. He would need to get back in shape before then.

He unlocked the door and stepped into the house. He successfully made it up the stairs and into his room without Isabelle seeing him, and thank God it was late enough that Katie was already asleep because he didn't feel like dodging his little sister today.

Sebastian didn't even waste time in his bedroom, he immediately went into the bathroom attached and stripped off his clothes tossing the stained items in the garbage bin. When he looked up he was surprised at the shapes and colors decorating his body, he wasn't expecting it to look so vivid already. He stepped towards the shower and winced at the pain from his side. He wasn't aware of the pain before with all the others, but this one clearly wanted to make itself known.

Sebastian gingerly touched the bruised area and quickly pulled his hand back as if touching a hot surface, and it wasn't far from that. The area was heated to the touch and he was certain that he now had a bruised rib. Any more damage to the area and he could be dealing with a cracked, possibly broken rib. This was not what he needed, there was no way he'd be able to do anything strenuous tomorrow. He'd do it though because the alternative was his father, and that was something he wasn't ready to face yet. His eyes still burned, but they were manageable and hopefully by tomorrow he'd be able to see clearly.

Sucking up the pain he carefully showered and laid on his bed. He decided to forego the shirt and slept in just his briefs, not wanting to put pressure on any of his bruises. This was all routine for him, he dealt with enough injuries from his father to know what procedures he should and shouldn't take. Sebastian closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about what joy's tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'm back. I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update for you guys, there's just always something going on. But I was finally able to finish this chapter for you. Thanks again for all the encouraging reviews and please continue to comment I love hearing what you think. A few of you suggested me adding fire as one of the ways Sebastian is hurt and I love to try and incorporate what you guys suggest into my stories. I'm not really that great with fire, so I hope what I wrote was okay with you. Let me know what you think. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and as always review, fav, and follow! :)

...

"You have got to be kidding me." Harold walked into his son's room only to see Sebastian dead asleep.

"Hey!" Harold yelled. "One day, one freaking day and you're already slacking!"

Sebastian jumped up and instantly groaned. He was just one big bruise and everything hurt. "Shit" Sebastian said when he made eye contact with his dad. His eyes widened when he looked at the clock on his bedroom wall and saw that it was half-past 10. He'd overslept. He hadn't set his alarm and although he could wake up without it, after everything that happened yesterday it made sense that he would oversleep. It just sucked that his dad happened to be home today.

"Shit is right. You're in deep shit too." Harold told him as he glared at the boy barely dressed on his bed. Harold's eyes narrowed at the bruises covering his son's body. Harold knew for a fact that he wasn't responsible for half of what he was seeing. One or two maybe, but that collage that was covering his son's body was not a curtsey of him. Harold watched as Sebastian's red-rimmed eyes widened at the realization that he was in trouble.

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't realize what time it was. I guess I forgot to set my alarm." Sebastian explained.

"What the hell happened to you?" Harold questioned ignoring Sebastian's previous response.

Sebastian looked confused for a second before his eyes followed his dad's. He looked down at his body and visibly winced. He looked worse than he did last night if that was possible. He'd completely forgotten that he was only in his briefs, so all his bruises were visible, and he had plenty of them. "Oh this, it's nothing." He said hoping to push it aside.

"That's not nothing. Now answer me, who did this to you?" His dad questioned.

"It was just a couple of bullies. It was nothing, you've done worse to me." He said then winced at his last comment. Definitely shouldn't have added that.

Harold glared at him. "And you're point is?"

"My point is, this," Sebastian said gesturing to his body "shouldn't mean anything to you. What? Now all of a sudden you care if I'm hurt or not? Give me a break." Sebastian said getting tired of his dad's false concern. It wasn't wanted.

"Listen here you good for nothing piece of shit." His dad growled finally over his brief moment of "compassion". "If I ask you something you answer me whether or not you want to. You don't ever back talk me." Harold walked further into the room. "Whoever did this must have knocked you on the head as well because you must have lost your mind if you thought you could speak to me in that tone." His voice darkened considerably.

Sebastian wisely stayed quiet. His mouth was the cause of so much of his battles with his dad, but he couldn't help it if his dad pushed his buttons.

Harold looked at his watch and sighed at the time. "Well, there's no reason for you to go to the hospital there's only a little over 3 hours left. Put some clothes on, you're gonna work in the study, I need some files organized." Harold told him as he walked out the door.

Sebastian inwardly groaned, he hated that office. His dad was a lawyer so you could only imagine the paperwork that was piled up in there, but he mostly hated it because that was where all his punishments took place. "Out of all the freaking days for you to be home, you had to pick this one." He grumbled as he painstakingly got up off the bed. 15 minutes later and he was walking into his dad's office, he didn't bother knocking since the door was slightly ajar. "I'm here where do you want me?" Sebastian mumbled arms crossed loosely over his chest.

Harold looked up from some paperwork and pointed at a few boxes on the floor. "I need you to get all those files in order alphabetically and then into those cabinets on the right. I would appreciate you getting this accomplished before you leave for glee practice." Harold stated blandly.

Sebastian looked at all the files and then at his phone. How was he supposed to finish all that in 3 hours? It may seem like a lot of time, but there were hundreds of files in all those boxes.

"Is there a problem?" Harold asked his son as he looked at his still form.

"How am I supposed to finish all this in three hours?" Sebastian questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you'd probably get through it quicker if you actually got started instead of standing there flapping your mouth." He told him with a glare. "Get moving." Harold turned back to his work.

Sebastian gritted his teeth, 'A few more years and I'm out of here' he thought as he walked towards the files. Bending down was an issue and it took him a minute till he actually reached the floor, his hands wrapped tightly across his stomach to prevent any unwarranted pain. He started working on the files and a minute into it he decided to try some small talk. "So dad, where's Isabelle?" She wasn't a housewife, but she was usually home. Yes, she took care of the house, and all the little things like doing the laundry and stuff like that, but she also had her own little charity business, she just usually did a lot of the work from home. With his dad always working and him living in the dorms and participating in school activities all the time, she wanted Katie to have something stable.

"She's out" Harold replied shortly not even looking up from his work.

'Obviously' Sebastian thought. Clearly, his dad wasn't in a talking mood, but when was he ever. They worked in silence after that. Two and a half hours later Sebastian finally finished everything in the box. Now all he had to do was put them in the cabinets. Sebastian shot up and instantly regretted it. "Shit" he shouted. He groaned in pain arms tightly holding his side. "Idiot" Sebastian muttered as he caught his breath. What was it gonna take for him to realize that he was injured and needed to be careful?

"You alright?" Sebastian looked up to see his dad standing in front of him, his hand on his shoulder. This was what always confused him. He was a caring father and although 99 percent of that was directed towards his sister and stepmother, that one percent was directed towards him. He could be a bastard one minute, then a caring father the next. Honestly, It was giving him backlash.

Sebastian suppressed the need to flinch at his touch and looked at him wearily. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. I just got up too fast. I'm just gonna" Sebastian pointed towards the boxes and slowly backed away from his father.

Harold sighed and let his hand drop. "Leave the files kid, I can put them away. You got about fifteen minutes to get out of here." He told him as he walked back to his desk and sat down.

And that was it, it was long enough for Sebastian to never tell a soul what his father did to him, he couldn't be responsible for his dad getting arrested, not that he thought it'd actually stick. His dad wasn't always a bastard. Instead of thinking more about the turn of events Sebastian nodded and made his way out of the room. He grabbed a bottle of water and a sandwich from the fridge and stuffed it down his throat. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. He didn't have any dinner last night so the last time he ate was at the hospital. He left the house and got into his car and made the drive to the school. The school was closer to his house then it was from the hospital so he still had about fifteen minutes to spare as he sat in the parking lot. He leaned back in his seat and massaged his side.

His eyes were still red from the slushie but it didn't affect him if he stayed out of the sun, he could see clearly and it only stung a little. He considered wearing glasses, but it would only bring attention to himself when Mr. Shue undoubtedly told him to take it off. There was a slight bruise on his cheek but nothing too noticeable. All the real damage was hidden like it always was. He was not looking forward to glee practice. He was startled when the bell rung, he hadn't realized that fifteen minutes had already passed. Now only if the next few hours could go by that fast.

Sebastian walked passed all the students talking to each other, making plans to meet up and his heart clenched. He'd ruined any friendship he had with the warblers, and he didn't want to make any friends with the glee club not that they'd want to either. But he was lonely and it was starting to get to him. He sat down in the same seat as last time and waited for practice to begin.

"Hi, I'm Brittany." A blonde he hadn't realized was in the classroom said. He recognized her as one of the Cheerios, she was usually with Santana and the other blonde.

"Hey, I'm Sebastian" she wasn't one of the girls that slushied him yesterday so he decided why not talk to her. Santana probably wouldn't like it but why the hell should he care.

"I know. Everyone's been talking about you being in the glee club and they weren't very happy about it. Santana said I shouldn't talk to you, but lord tubbington said that was mean and if I wanted to talk to you than I should." Brittany finished.

"And who might lord tubbington be?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"My cat." She said with a bright smile.

Sebastian smiled back. "Well, I'll have to thank him for that," he told her.

"Brittany grinned. "I like you, Sebastian, can I call you Sebby? She asked innocently enough that Sebastian couldn't say no.

"Uh, sure." He responded wearily.

"I think we're gonna be good friends, you'll love lord tubbington, you should come over one day and meet him."

"Okay, as long as it's not a problem with your parents... or your friends." He added as he watched Santana followed by the rest of the glee club enter the classroom. A glare firmly fixed on her face.

"They'll be fine." She said happily as she skipped down to her seat next to Santana.

Mr. Shue came in before any of the other kids could say anything. Sebastian smirked and then chuckled at the bruises on the guy's faces.

"Have a seat, everyone, today we're going to... what happened to you guys?" Mr. Shue asked noticing all the bruises on the guy's faces.

"It was-"

"It was Sebastian," Kurt said.

Sebastian's eyes widened 'what the hell!?'

The glee club looked at Kurt in confusion. They had discussed this already, the plan was to say they got into a ruffle at football practice. If Sebastian showed Mr. Shue his bruises they would all be in trouble.

"Sebastian?" Will said in confusion, he looked towards Sebastian's shocked face. "What happened?" He asked Kurt.

"Well, he was mad about everything that happened so he tried to slushie me again, but the rest of the glee club came and he ended up getting slushied instead. He was livid and he was going to hit me, but they stopped him and then it all went downhill from there. Sebastian threw the first punch and then a fight started." Kurt finished inwardly smirking. That'll teach him to mess with him.

Sebastian sat there speechless, this was not what they talked about last night. What was Kurt doing, didn't they get their revenge already, wasn't that enough!

"When was this?" Mr. Shue questioned.

"Last night after glee practice," Kurt said smugly

"So, did our discussion mean nothing to you?" Mr. Shue questioned Sebastian.

"It's not true, they started it first. I didn't do anything wrong!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Then why are they the only ones sporting bruises. If you were attacked, where did they hurt you?" Mr. Shue questioned. He wanted to believe Sebastian, he wanted to believe that there was good in him, but he was making it really hard to trust him.

"I, I I don't have any." Other than his cheek which was barely noticeable from the outside it looked like the other guys got the brunt of the fight. If Mr. Shue really thought about it he would realize that it would be impossible for one kid to cause all that damage and not get a single bruise in return. There were four of them and one of him, give him a break.

The rest of the glee club was shocked that Sebastian didn't just show Mr. Shue his body, they were sure he had bruises there. He was basically letting himself get in trouble.

Little did they know was that Sebastian couldn't implicate them without implicating his dad. He had bruises and scars that were older than the fight from last night, all in different stages of healing. If he showed them his new ones then he'd have to explain his old ones as well.

"I'll be making a phone call to your parents after practice Sebastian. Maybe this time you'll see I was serious. Since the fight happened outside of school time there isn't much I can do there, but your father seems to be good at disciplining you, so I'm sure that will be enough. Next time though I'll have to kick you out, and if it ever becomes physical again we'll need to get the police involved. I don't tolerate bullies." Will said with finality.

"Yes sir," Sebastian told him, his voice was slightly off. He was so screwed. His dad might actually kill him.

"Alright class, last night we talked about coming up with songs about forgiveness, who over is ready, can come on up."

Kurt was the first one up and his song choice would have stung a little if Sebastian had been listening. But all he could think about was his dad and what he probably had planned for him.

"When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell" Kurt sang. When the song was over everyone clapped awkwardly.

"Kurt, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Will told him.

"Sorry, guess I got a little carried away," Kurt smirked.

"That's alright, next time though please stick to the assignment." Will told him.

Two more people went up but Sebastian was still locked in his head. "Alright class, that's all the time we have today, the rest of you will be going tomorrow." Will dismissed them and waited for Sebastian to come down.

"Sebastian I-" Will started only for Sebastian to cut him off.

"Did you need me to stay for this call?" He asked the teacher.

"No-" Will started.

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow." Sebastian quickly walked out of the room. He saw Kurt standing by the lockers, the rest of the glee club scattered around. He hesitated a little but continued walking.

"Good luck convincing your dad about what really happened," Kurt said to his face.

Sebastian was seething. "Kurt, if you don't get out of my face I'm gonna knock you out," Sebastian told him in a dead silence.

Kurt's smirk slid off his face as he saw the whitening of Sebastian's knuckles, a sign that he wasn't joking. His fists trembling a little in what Kurt could only guess was anger. The glee kids were startled by the darkness in Sebastian's voice. His eyes were glaring daggers at Kurt and Mercedes felt the need to drag him away from Sebastian. Kurt finally realized that he probably went too far, but it was too bad that he realized it too late.

Sebastian stepped around Kurt and the others and walked rigidly to his car. He drove on autopilot the entire way, not even noticing when he got home. He turned off the car and got out, his hands shaking so bad that it took him three tries to get the keys into the hole.

"Get in here!" Sebastian heard Harold scream out. He gulped and walked into the office where his dad was sitting in his chair smoking a cigar. He didn't always smoke, but every now and then he liked to indulge himself.

Sebastian closed the door and stood a few feet away from his dad. The smell of the cigar was nauseating.

"Do you think I talk just to hear my own voice?" Harold asked as he got up from his chair, he placed the cigar on the ashtray.

Sebastian didn't think his dad wanted to hear his answer to that question.

Harold walked over to a cabinet at the very bottom and pulled out a thick flogger. Sebastian tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry.

"I think you do think that. Or else you wouldn't disregard my demands every time. Take off your shirt." He instructed.

Sebastian shakily removed his shirt, his heart rate increasing.

"Lean on the table." He was told. That action alone was going to be painful. He vaguely noticed that his dad had removed everything from the table.

He painfully leaned across the table. This was new, his dad had never done anything like this before. But then again Sebastian had never screwed up as much as he had been recent.

Every thought flew from his mind as the first lash hit. It was like getting smacked by an elephant's trunk, or at least that's what he would compare it to. It knocked all the breath out of him and he couldn't even scream. The next was even harder as if the first wasn't bad enough, and by the fourth, he found his voice. He screamed and screamed and screamed and his dad just continued. He begged him to stop, told him how sorry he was and that he didn't do what they said he did. He explained to his dad what happened and why he didn't show his bruises, but that did nothing to deter his dad. He was being taught a lesson and his dad wouldn't go back on that.

Sebastian held tightly to the edge of the table. He didn't know how much time actually passed, but by the time his dad finally stopped he was slumped on the table. His back felt like it was on fire, his ribs and lungs burned on every breath and he could barely keep his eyes from watering. His hands weakly twitched with the need to soothe his back, but it was impossible. He hoped that was all his dad would do, but he was wrong.

"Face forward," Harold told his son, he might have been going a little overboard, but his son clearly needed something drastic to happen in order for him to know what was right and what was wrong. "I just don't understand where I went wrong with you," Harold said as he picked up the flogger again. Sebastian started shaking his head no, he couldn't take more of that flogger. His back burned where it was laying on the desk.

"Please dad, I'm begging you here." Sebastian pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't want to hear a word from you." His dad glared. "This is the only form of discipline that seems to keep you in line. Keeps you afraid enough to not provoke me again, it's just a shame that you make me do this to you repeatedly." Harold strikes his chest hard and Sebastian screams. "I just hope that by the end of your punishment you'll behave from now on," Harold said as he continued to strike Sebastian.

Sebastian was too tired to truly voice his pain his screams getting lower and lower. He wasn't even sure how he was able to keep himself from moving away. Harold didn't spend as much time on his front as he did his back and for that Sebastian was thankful. There were bruises forming on top of bruises, but the flogger wouldn't leave anything permanent, nothing that would scar, though it would hurt for awhile.

He was distracted when he felt the heat. His dad had made it back to his cigar and re-lit it, but he hadn't put the lighter down.

Harold walked over to his son and turned the lighter on holding it over the skin on Sebastian's side. It took a moment before the pain really set in and by that time Sebastian was screaming bloody murder.

Sebastian tried to get away from the flame, but his dad held him down. God, how long would his dad go on for? Sebastian sobbed out as the pain got too much and mercifully his dad stopped.

Harold rubbed his hand over the medium-sized burn further irritating it and causing Sebastian to weakly cry out. His body shook in his dad's hold and he couldn't control it.

"Sebastian son, I'm sorry that this had to happen," Harold said as he held onto his son. He could feel the minute tremors passing through his body. "The only way I see for you to really believe what I say to you is if I show you how serious I am. I hope I never have to do this to you again, but that's entirely up to you. I need you to clean up your act because at this rate you'll not only bring yourself down but the whole family down with you. Your mother would be so disappointed in you." Harold said shaking his head.

Sebastian couldn't speak, he was in a world of pain both physically and emotionally. He understood that he sometimes did things that were reprehensible and he agreed that he should be punished for that, but was this what he deserved?


	5. Chapter 5

~Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying my story and I hope you are happy with this chapter as well. I'm always excited to read your comments and suggestions. Please continue to review, fav, and follow. Enjoy! :)

* * *

...

"Yeah, I'm with Frankenteen," Santana said with a glare. She was all for a little payback, but they had it already and this just seemed a little petty.

"They got a point there lady face. You've been a little trigger happy lately." Puck told him as he leaned against the lockers.

Kurt for his part looked ashamed. "I know I know. I didn't mean to say it, it just came out. It just keeps coming out.

"Well I suggest you keep your trap shut, he looked ready to pound your face in." Mercedes reminded him. Kurt nodded his head and wearily agreed.

"I'm just surprised he didn't show Mr. Shue any of his bruises, we all know he had to have had some," Mike commented and Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"I know right, I would have thought the meerkat would have jumped at the chance to rat us out." Puck said.

"Not likely, we did blackmail him remember?" Santana reminded them. "Although he did look pretty scared in the choir room," Santana said quietly as she thought that over.

"I think you guys should apologize to Sebastian."

Silence followed that statement.

"He was really sad before you guys came in the choir room and I'm his friend now so I want you guys to apologize." She said with the most emotion that they'd ever heard from her.

"Brittany I don't think you should-" Santana was cut off.

"I think he's a nice person and he promised he would come over and meet lord tubbington. So you guys should apologize." She said a little forcefully.

Santana took a breath and was just about to order everyone to listen to Brittany when someone spoke up.

"Yes, I think that all of you have some apologizing to do and some explaining."

Everyone turned around shocked. Mr. Shue was standing by the lockers with his arms crossed. A look of disappointment on his face.

...

There was a bang on the door that startled not only Sebastian but Harold as well. It was an unspoken rule that you waited until after Harold was done before you interrupted, so Harold ignored it. He moved towards Sebastian but was stopped by yet another bang, this one more persistent than the one before.

"For the love of-" the banging continued and Harold walked over to the door opening it slightly.

Isabelle's face appeared. "Honey, you know not to disturb me when I'm... talking to Sebastian," Harold said sweetly as if he wasn't burning his son a minute ago.

"Where is he?" She asked as she attempted to peak through the slim opening.

"Where's who?" Harold asked confused.

"Sebastian! Where is he? What did you do to him?" She questioned pushing past Harold. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. Shock stopping her from saying more. She turned to Harold and slapped him across the face. "What the hell did you do?" She rushed over to Sebastian putting her hands out but not knowing where to touch. The strong scent of burnt flesh hit her before she actually saw the damage. And there was just so much damage. 'How is he even still awake.' She thought as she watched Sebastian watching her blankly. His eyes were wet from tears, but he hadn't spoken a word since she barged in. She was leaning over his still form on the ground. Harold took a step towards the two and Isabelle shouted.

"Harold you stay away from him or so help me God I will call the cops on you!" She moved to touch the only area that looked undamaged. "Sebastian, honey can you hear me?" She spoke as she caressed his cheek.

Sebastian flinched at the touch. "Why are you here?" He asked in confusion. She never interrupted a session before. There had to be another reason why she was here. "Where's Katie?" He asked.

"She's in her room, she's fine," Isabelle told him as she tried to ignore the pain in her heart at Sebastian's words. He was right, she never checked on him until after he was worked over. It was something that always bothered her.

"You shouldn't be in here," Sebastian said. He was too afraid to move, it would just ignite all the pain in his body. He was rather numb right now, which he was grateful for.

"I came when I heard..." She paused.

Sebastian looked at her in confusion. "Heard what?" He asked. What could she mean by... oh God. If she heard him then that meant... "Katie heard didn't she?" He questioned softly.

"Yes, she did," Isabelle said angrily. She turned her glare towards Harold who had the decency to look ashamed.

"I never meant for that to happen," Harold said.

"It's a little too late for that now isn't it," Sebastian said as he struggled to get up from the floor.

"I don't think she knows exactly what happened, but she heard your screams, and she knows Harold was in here," Isabelle explained as she helped Sebastian into a standing position.

"Then she knows what happened," he stated. "She's seen me bruised up too many times for her to not have put the pieces together. She's a smart girl." Sebastian smiled despite the crappy situation. He groaned as the pain started to come back bracing one hand on the desk. He wanted to grab onto his burnt side but forced himself not to. He looked at the red inflamed skin and grimaced, It didn't look like it was too serious of a burn, so he had to assume it was a second-degree burn. It covered maybe half of his lower side and it hurt like hell. It made the flogger seem like a joke in comparison and Harold knew how to work the flogger so as to inflict maximum pain without breaking the skin. Sebastian could definitely vouch for the maximum pain thing.

If he was being honest he looked worse than he felt. His skin bruised really easily, but his dad would seriously need to lay off for a few weeks if he hoped for Sebastian to really heal. There were bruises on top of bruises on top of bruises, it was actually painful to look at. He understood why Isabelle was so shocked, and this was just his front.

"It's okay," he said to her. "It looks worse than it actually is, plus this isn't all from him." He didn't know why he was reassuring her, but he didn't want her to think his father was a monster. After all, Sebastian was the only one that ever got hurt and it was always for a reason. He never laid a hand on either Katie or Isabelle, and if Sebastian would just stop getting into trouble than he'd be fine. "I got into a fight," he said gliding over the details.

Isabelle looks at him incredulously. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. What could she possibly say to that? She once again felt like she was failing him. Did he really think this justified a fight? "Are you done here?" She asked Harold mentally exhausted. She held a protective hand on Sebastian's arm, her face grim. She could feel the slight tremors running through Sebastian.

"Yeah, go ahead and clean him up," Harold said distantly. His mind was clearly distracted.

"He's not going to be able to volunteer at the hospital for awhile," she told Harold as she watched Sebastian struggle to stay upright, it would be hell for him to hide this.

"I know," Harold replied sighing, he didn't know what he was thinking having Sebastian volunteer at the hospital in the first place, it was way too risky. "We can't have them asking questions," Harold replied.

"That's not what..." She trailed off, she was worried about Sebastian's physical state, and all Harold could think about was the staff asking questions about Sebastian's bruising, well if he was so worried about that then he never should have hurt him in the first place. "Never mind." She finished as she walked away from Harold keeping a hold of Sebastian.

"He's gonna have to go to glee tomorrow though. It won't look good if he starts missing practices, that teacher will definitely question that." He stated.

Isabelle stiffened and would have commented if Sebastian hadn't shaken his head no. She could tell he was itching to get the hell out of this room. So she took a breath and they both made their way out.

Isabelle helped him over to the downstairs bathroom and had him sit in the toilet seat. She grabbed the emergency first aid kit and set it down on the counter. She took one good look at Sebastian and felt tears swell in her eyes. "I honestly feel as though you should be in the hospital." She told him as she looked at his battered body, blinking her tears away.

Sebastian shook his head in the negative. "No, that's not an option. Do you want me or Katie to get sent to social services? They take one look at me and they _will_ call CPS, no matter what we say. And they will take us both away to be on the safe side, even though you're innocent. I can handle this, it isn't my first rodeo." He smirked trying to lighten up the mood with a terrible joke. He was serious though, he _looked_ like he was abused and if a doctor couldn't tell then they should definitely have their license revoked. He was not willing to risk Katie or Isabelle _getting_ caught up in all of his troubles. His stepmom may not always step in when he'd like, but she was always there for him afterward and though it stung to never be anyone's first priority, Katie was more important than his hurt feelings.

Isabelle nodded her head and shakily felt around Sebastian's torso. It was terribly bruised and he looked to be in excruciating pain, and she was hesitant to touch him. But the burn on his side needed to be treated to prevent infection, she wasn't quite sure what to do with the number of bruises covering his body, but she would figure it out. She always did.

She dug around in the first aid pack and pulled out some burn cream. She pulled on a pair of gloves and poured out a generous amount of cream into her hand. She looked towards Sebastian and saw his lips in a tight line in anticipation of the pain to come. "I'm sorry, this is going to hurt. She hated to be causing him more pain.

Sebastian gave her a nod and gritted his teeth as she slathered the cream across his side. The burn covered about half of his side from hip to midway up and it burned with a vengeance. Isabelle made sure to put a thick coating thinking it was better to be safe than sorry. He could already feel the coolness setting in and his side numbing slightly.

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief and Isabelle gave a small smile. She was happy that she could offer him even a modicum of relief from his constant pain. She felt around his torso to see if anything was broken but she wasn't really sure.

"It's okay" he groaned "nothing's broken, trust me I'd know." He told her when he realized what she was searching for. He had only been whipped, so the worst thing there was the bruising and now the welts.

Isabelle nodded her head and grabbed something to wrap the burn. "Wait an hour for the cream to sink in and I'll set an ice bath for you, it'll help with all the swelling and pain. I'll re-apply the cream after the bath." She instructed him.

"I want to talk to Katie first," Sebastian told her as she finished up. He winced as he sat up from the toilet seat.

"I'm sure she's worried about you" Isabelle agreed. "What are you gonna tell her?" She asked.

"Well, I'm sure she already knows the majority of it. I don't want her to think that he'd do this to her too." Sebastian said determinedly.

Isabelle smiled. Sebastian was a great brother and she was happy that Katie had him In her life. "Okay," She told him and watched as he walked slowly up the stairs. There had to be another way for Harold to handle things because if he continued this way he would end up killing his son and Isabelle would be damned if she let that happen. She cleaned up the sink and walked out of the bathroom.

It took Sebastian a few minutes to get up the stairs and then he just stood in front of his sister's door. He was about to burst his sister's bubble. Ruin the image she had of their father and himself for that matter, and he wasn't sure he was ready to do that. To bring this innocent sweet little girl into his dark world. But his dad already ruined it didn't he? She was already aware of what was going on now. She heard his screams of pain and he knew she had put the pieces together. He just had to go in there and explain to her what happened.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on his sister's door and opened it. The lights were still on and he looked around at her forest green colored room. She had little butterflies and bunny rabbits and whatever else type of animal painted across her wall. He smiled at the drawings remembering when he painted them. Amongst his many talents, he was a great artist. Singing had always been his passion, but he loved to draw when he wanted to get away. He hadn't had much time for it lately though.

Sebastian looked around the room and zeroed in on the little mound under the sheets. He walked up to the bed and sat down. "Hey Katie," he said as he waited for her to remove the covers.

Katie slowly pulled them down and looked at her brother. She looked over him from head to toe, but she didn't see anything other than a light bruise on his check and the same split lip from days ago.

"I want to talk to you about something okay?" Sebastian started after he watched her look him over critically.

"Is it about daddy?" She asked softly. Still starting him down as if she would find something her first inspection missed.

"Yeah, it's about dad." He told her. "What did you hear today?" He asked her carefully.

"I heard daddy yell at you, and then I heard you scream." She said with tears in her eyes.

Sebastian shook his head. His dad really screwed up this time and there was no turning back.

"He hurt you didn't he?" She asked him although it sounded more like a statement to him.

"He...he was only punishing me for something bad I did." Sebastian tried to explain to her.

Her brows scrunched up. "But when I do something bad I only get sent to the corner. How come he hurt you?" She asked confused. She didn't understand why he was hurt when she never was.

Sebastian chuckled. "That's because you would never do the things that I did. I hurt somebody, and they had to go to the hospital. It was an accident, but it was still my fault. Dad was just...he was just disciplining me for that. It was a very bad thing that I did and I'm very sorry about it, but I had to be punished for hurting that person." He explained to her. He hoped she didn't lose her faith in him.

Katie nodded her head "Do you hurt people a lot?" She asked slowly.

Sebastian looked at her in confusion. "No, why would you ask that?" She must think he was a monster.

"Because daddy hurts you a lot." She explained to him simply.

Sebastian looked at her stumped. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't really have anything to say to that. She was right after all. "No Katie, I don't hurt people a lot. It was just that one time and dad just wanted to teach me never to do that again. The other times, they were because of other things I did. I just have to learn to follow rules better. I mess up a lot and he's just tired of it. Sometimes he makes me so mad that I do things to annoy him, things that I know are bad."

She looks up at him and he can tell she wants to believe him, because who really wants to believe their parents are capable of hurting someone.

"I still love him and he still loves me. I'm just hard to deal with sometimes. He'll never do that to you though, because your a good girl and everyone loves you, most of all me." He told her as he brought his hands down to her tummy and tickled her. "I'll just tickle you if you misbehave." He told her as he continued to tickle the squirming girl.

Katie giggled. "No, Seb" she squirmed. "I promise I'll be good," she said through bouts of laughter. Sebastian smiled.

"That's good." He told her as he stopped tickling her. Her smile slowly disappeared though. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"You have to promise me something." She told him softly.

"Yeah? What's that?" he questioned.

"Promise me that you'll try to be good so that daddy won't have to hurt you anymore." She told him in all seriousness. It wasn't something that he wanted to see on his little sisters face. At least not for these reasons. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It makes me sad when you're sad." She finished.

"I I promise that I'll try okay?" He couldn't lie to her. He didn't know if he'd never do something that would upset his dad one day, scratch that he knew that he'd end up doing something that would enrage his dad again, he just prayed she'd never find out.

"Okay, that's good." She said. He leaned back against the headboard and she leaned over to lay on Sebastian more relaxed. "Can you sing me a song Seb?"

Sebastian nodded his head and thought of what song he could sing for her.

 **Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high**

 **And the dreams that you dream of, once in a lullaby**

 **Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly**

 **And the dreams that you dream of, dreams really do come true**

Katie smiled, she loved this song. She opened her mouth and sang the next part with Sebastian.

 **Someday I'll wish upon a star**

 **Wake up where the clouds are far behind me.**

 **Where trouble melts like lemon drops,**

 **High above the chimney top,**

 **That's where you'll find me.**

Sebastian smiled, Katie had a beautiful voice, it flowed nicely along with his. He ran his hands through her hair and listened while she sang on her own.

 **Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly**

 **And the dream that you dare to**

 **Why, oh why can't I?**

Katie's voice started to taper off as her eyes blinked slowly.

Sebastian came in as she slowly faded out, softly singing the rest of the song.

 **Someday I'll wish upon a star**

 **Wake up where the clouds are far behind me.**

 **Where trouble melts like lemon drops,**

 **High above the chimney top,**

 **That's where you'll find me**.

 **Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high**

 **And the dream that you dare to**

 **Why, oh why can't I?**

He hummed the last few seconds to the song as he watched Katie fall peacefully asleep in his arms. As he looked at her, he knew he'd do anything she asked him to, because she loved him unconditionally and he loved her too.

* * *

~The song that Sebastian and Katie sing at the end is called Over the Rainbow by Israel Kamakawaiwo'ole. It's not the entire song I cut off at least half of it, but its a really nice song and you should definitely look it up if you haven't heard it before. He had such a beautiful voice. I just love that song and had to put it in. :)


	6. Chapter 6

~Hey, guys I'm back. I know I know it's been forever, but that's the life of a working woman. I try to write when I can and on my off days. Sometimes I finish sooner and sometimes I finish much later than I originally planned. The point is that I always finish and like I said before I'm not giving up on my story. Thank you to all the reviewers and to those who favorited, and followed me or my story. If you guys have any suggestions please let me know, I'm always happy to oblige. Anyways, on to the story. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

...

Sebastian softly closed the door to his sister's room and made his way to the bathroom. Just like Isabelle said, she had an ice bath ready for him. He slowly stripped his clothes off and sank into the ice. He gasped at the freezing cold feeling of the water. It seeped into his very core and as the minutes passed by he was beginning to wonder if it was really supposed to do anything other than freezing his butt off. Fifteen minutes later and it was finally doing its job. His muscles were relaxed and his body was numb. Sebastian let out a sigh sinking deeper into the water. He felt like fully submerging himself in the hopes of not only numbing his body but also his mind.

He couldn't believe Kurt, what an ass. He wasn't sure what he was gonna do about him, but he needed to find out soon before Kurt got him in even more trouble. He wasn't surprised that Mr. Shue sided with the glee kids. Those were his students and he was the outsider, plus he was already in trouble for one incident and it wouldn't be that far-fetched for him to be the cause of another one.

Sebastian decided to get out of the tub as he was already pruning up. After he wiped himself down he found the burn cream and smoothed it over his burn. His eyes watered and he gritted his teeth letting out only a small grunt of pain. He wrapped it up and walked into his room, his towel wrapped around his waist. Before he could change clothes there was a knock on the door and then it opened.

Sebastian watched warily as his dad looked him over. "You're teacher called, and he told me the real story. I'm sorry, I guess I jumped the gun a little." He chuckled. Sebastian stared at him in shock.

"I told you the real story before you punished me." Sebastian deadpanned.

"Yeah, but did you really expect me to believe you over a teacher?" He asked as if Sebastian should already know the answer to that.

"I would've expected you to believe your son. I was protecting you by not showing him my bruises." He forced out.

"Well just keep yourself covered for the next few weeks and we won't have to worry about that. Get some sleep." And with that Harold was out the door.

Sebastian looked at the doorway that his father just vacated and he wished that he could slam his fathers head along with the door shut, but he refrained from doing something that would most likely get him into more trouble.

He softly shut the door and sank into his bed. He didn't plan on waking up until an hour before practice. He was completely exhausted and this was probably the only time that his dad would let it slide if he slept in. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Mr. Shue looked at his kids in disappointment. After all the bullying and slushies they had to deal with, he never expected for them to turn into the bullies.

"I expect each and every one of you to apologize to Sebastian, not only for what you did but for getting him in unnecessary trouble. I only wish that I could really discipline you guys, but I'll just have to hope that your parents are enough. You can go now." He said dismissively. The kids got up slowly and left the classroom.

"Thanks a lot, Kurt." Santana glared. "This could have all been avoided if you would have stuck to the plan."

"Yeah, I know guys I'm sorry. Now we have to apologize to Sebastian" he said with disgust.

"I'm happy we have to apologize to Sebastian. What you did was mean and he didn't deserve that." She said looking at everyone. "He was really sorry about what he did to Blaine, and he already got in trouble for it."

Santana wanted to argue with Brittany about that, but she had to admit that she was right. Sebastian was already getting punished for what happened and they only made it worse. They were on a revenge high and it was about time they got knocked down. She could still see the anger that was seething inside of those blue eyes of his as he walked past them. She knew for a fact that if Mercedes hadn't pulled Kurt out of the way they would be picking up Kurt's broken body off the floor.

"Brittany's right and we all know it. He apologized, no matter how sucky of an apology it was. He's being forced to be a part of a rival glee club instead of his own, and he was even suspended from school. I think it's safe to say that he is paying the price. Blaine is gonna be fine, you know that." She said looking at Kurt. "I think you've tortured him enough." She said matter of factly.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest but reluctantly agreed that they were right. "Alright, we'll apologize at glee practice tomorrow." Everyone nodded in agreement

* * *

Sebastian blinked his eyes open as he looked around his room. The sun was shining through his blinds and when he looked over at the clock he saw it was well past 12:00 pm. He never used to sleep this late before. In fact, the latest he could sleep till was 10 am. It had to have something to do with everything that was going on. His body was probably using sleep to help him heal because he was still exhausted. He was a little surprised that his dad hadn't barged into his room yet, though he might feel too guilty for that.

Sebastian sighed as he lay in the bed. He was stalling, he knew once he made a move everything would start hurting again. Right now he was comfortably numb. His phone buzzed and he jerked in surprise. He instantly groaned at the pain as he grabbed his phone and looked at who it was. Surprise marked his features.

 **-Hey, it's Blaine. I was wondering if you'd meet me at the Lima bean, I want to talk to you.**

Sebastian looked at the phone in shock. Blaine wanted to talk to him? Scratch that, when did Blaine get out of the hospital? Sebastian didn't know what to say to Blaine. After all, they didn't end things well at the hospital and everything that's happened to him all started with that one slushie. But on the other hand, if he could make up with Blaine than maybe he could put this whole thing behind him.

 **(Sebastian)**

 **-Sure, what time?**

 **(Blaine)**

 **-Now, if you can. I'm already here.**

 **(Sebastian)**

 **-Okay, I can be there in 30 minutes.**

 **(Blaine)**

 **-Okay, I'll see you.**

Sebastian stared at the phone for a minute contemplating. Hopefully, this would be the end of all the drama with the glee club. Sebastian got up and walked uncomfortably across the room. Everything hurt. He slowly dressed taking his time with every move, not wanting to jostle anything too much. He'd have to re-apply the burn cream before he left though if he hoped to avoid it possibly getting infected or something. He wasn't exactly sure of the logistics for that. 30 agonizing minutes later he made his way down the stairs. His father was nowhere in sight, which was probably why he hadn't shown up before.

Sebastian decided to forgo breakfast, he'd just grab something from the cafe. He grabbed the bottle of pain pills and popped two into his mouth along with a cup of orange juice. Locking up the house Sebastian got into his car and drove to his destination.

He sat outside the cafe for a few minutes prepping himself. He couldn't let any slick comments leave his mouth today if he hoped to mend things. As much as he tried when he felt threatened he used words to fight back. It was probably a defense mechanism he learned from not being able to fight back with his dad, all he had were his words. He just had to remind himself that not everyone was out to get him.

Stepping out of the car Sebastian walked into the cafe. He looked around for the black head of gel-filled hair and found him in the far corner of the room. Blaine still had the eye patch so Sebastian wasn't actually sure what he was doing out of the hospital. Sebastian walked over to the table and took a seat across from Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine said as Sebastian sat down.

"Hey" Sebastian repeated. He couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"So uh, I haven't seen you at the hospital," Blaine said.

Crap, he hadn't thought of what to say to anyone who asked about that. He didn't think anyone _would_ ask except for maybe the hospital staff and his dad handled that already. Blaine was not someone he planned to say anything to. "I've been busy with school stuff. I still have a lot of work I have to finish." Lame excuse, but it would work.

"Right. Look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for jumping down your throat when you apologized to me. It was childish of me, and I could tell that you were truly sorry. So, I accept your apology." Blaine finished.

Sebastian's eyes widened, "uh, okay thanks." He was really blowing the fixing part of this conversation. He had a whole plan and he was botching it, but he just couldn't think of anything to say. Maybe his dad accidentally smashed his head in when he wasn't aware because his mind was a complete blank.

"Also, I heard that the others have been giving you trouble about this" he gestured to his eye patch "I plan on talking to them about it though, so don't worry."

Sebastian was confused, where did this sudden concern come from? "You okay?" Sebastian asked Blaine.

"Yeah, why?" Blake wondered.

"Why do you suddenly care what happens to me?"

"I just feel responsible. I called Kurt complaining about what you said to me and I can't say he took it completely out of context because I definitely embellished what happened. Later he told me all the things that he and the glee club did and I felt really guilty. They only did those things to defend me. What good boyfriend wouldn't defend their significant others honor? It would be sweet if what they did wasn't so terrible."

Sebastian just looked at him. "Yeah well, they have their own minds. It's not like you told them to chunk slushies filled with hot sauce at me and then proceed to jump me."

Blaine winced at the thought of what his boyfriend and friends did. "I know, and believe me they do too. They actually plan on apologizing to you when you get to glee club. Mr. Shue found out what they did too."

Sebastian just nodded his head. He'd be a hypocrite if he didn't accept their apology. Although they did intentionally try to hurt him, while he only accidentally hurt Blaine. He threw away that thought, he was trying to fix things and if the glee club was willing to apologize to him then he would accept it. There was no point in making things more complicated. The fact that Mr. Shue knew could be worrisome though, he'd have to be careful about what he said and didn't say around him. Supportive teachers always seemed to know when their students were in trouble. At least that's how it was in movies, and Mr. Shue definitely fit that category.

Blaine looked at Sebastian's face as he waited for him to say anything else. When he realized that Sebastian wasn't going to say anything he decided to talk.

"So, am I forgiven or..."

"Oh yeah totally. Sorry, just a lot on my mind. I deserved everything that happened. I was a jackass. You're completely forgiven." Sebastian gave him a timid smile.

"Okay, cool. Well, that's all then. I'll be back to school Monday, so I guess I'll see you at glee practice then?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, you will. Uh, Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine questioned.

"I was just wondering." Sebastian pointed to the eye patch.

"Oh, yeah. I had the surgery and it went great, but I have to wear this for two weeks while it heals." Blaine explained.

Sebastian nodded. "For what it's worth, I really am sorry about the eye. I honestly never planned on hurting anyone."

"I believe you and you're forgiven," Blaine said as he got up. "You better get going if you want to make it in time for glee."

Sebastian looked at his phone "Oh wow I didn't know how late it was, yeah we should probably go." Sebastian got up and they both headed out of the cafe. "How did you get here? You didn't drive with your one working eye did you?"

"No, I had my brother drop me off he's just around the corner," Blaine told him. "He should actually be here any second. It's probably best that you leave before he shows up though. He's still upset about the slushie. Overprotective big brother and all."

"Right, okay, well I'll see you around I guess."

"Yeah, I'll see you," Blaine told him waving bye.

Halfway to the school and Sebastian realized he forgot to grab something to eat. He could stop somewhere and get something to eat, but he really didn't want to be late for practice.

He had about five minutes before practice started when he walked inside. He expected to see an empty room, but he was surprised to find all the kids in the class. Not only that, but all eyes were on him as soon as he stepped foot in the room. He looked at the group of kids in confusion, a rush of anger hit him when he spotted Kurt but simmered down when he remembered that he was trying to fix things.

"Hey," he said to the group of kids in the room.

"Hi, Bass!" Brittany said cheerfully.

Sebastian smiled, he loved the energy she had and how sweet she was.

Brittany nudged Santana and he watched as the dark-haired Latino rolled her eyes and nudged Kurt.

"Sebastian, there's something Kurt wants to say to you." Kurt stayed quiet until both Brittany and Santana glared at him. "Fine, there's something we all would like to say to you. We're really sorry for what we did to you. Especially me. I went too far and I'm sorry." Kurt said uncomfortably. There was a cacophony of apologies sent his way by all the kids, even those who weren't there for the attack.

"We're officially done screwing up your life. You have nothing to worry about. Plus Mr. Shue was very adamant about us apologizing to you not that we didn't plan on doing it anyway." Santana said.

They all looked at Sebastian waiting for him to say something. "Okay" was his only reply. This was easier than he expected.

"Okay? That's all?" Santana asked.

"Was there something else?" Sebastian asked confused.

"No, it's just that we didn't think it'd be that easy. Kind of thought there'd be way more convincing." Finn said.

"Nope, that was good." He finished as he walked over to his seat.

Before the conversation could continue Mr. Shue walked in. "Good afternoon class. Sebastian, I'd like to apologize for the other night. It seems I didn't have all the information. It's no excuse though." Will told Sebastian.

"It's cool Mr. Shue, you didn't know. I'd rather we all just drop it and forget this ever happened." He explained to everyone. He was forgiven, he forgave them, that's all he needed. Now if he could finish his sentence in peace and leave he'd be fine.

Mr. Shue reluctantly agreed with him and got the class started. Sebastian spent the whole practice awkwardly avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Regionals are a few weeks away and I think we should go over our set list. Were going up against vocal adrenaline and the warblers." He looked over to Sebastian at the last part. We've chosen three songs that were going to sing, but I want each one of you to come up with a song, anyone that your feeling at that moment and perform it on Monday's practice. It could be about love or anger, something upbeat or low, I just want you all to come up with a song that shows how you're really feeling. Whichever song holds the most feeling in it is the person who will be performing the fourth song for regionals. If you want to spend the remainder of the rehearsal thinking of a song or split into groups that's fine too." Mr. Shue walked over to his desk and let his students work.

Sebastian pulled out his headphones and scrolled through potential songs, but nothing reached out to him. He spent practice listening to his whole playlist, but he didn't find any contenders. As class finished everyone grabbed their bags and walked out of the room.

"Hey hold up" Sebastian turned around at the call and was surprised at who he saw.

Santana jogged over to Sebastian who was making a beeline for his car.

He scrunched his eyebrows at her in confusion. What could Santana possibly want from him? "Uh, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to say how sorry I am again for everything that happened."

"Oh, it's fine. It's already forgotten about." He looked around expecting to see Brittany, but she was nowhere in sight. "So where's your partner in crime, you guys are usually joined at the hip?"

"She caught a ride with Artie and Mercedes." She said walking alongside Sebastian now.

"I would have thought she would be riding with you," Sebastian said.

"Nah, as hard as it seems for people to believe, me and Brittany are honestly just best friends. We did try the whole dating thing, but it wasn't for us. We were more friends than anything else."

"Huh, I didn't realize." He said. "Are you..." He trailed off not wanting to sound rude.

"I was curious, but I'm not anymore. I'm definitely into guys. Girls are way too needy, well other than Brittany that is." Santana said causing Sebastian to chuckle. "What about you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm straight," he said and smirked when she raised her eyebrow at him. "I was just messing with Kurt and Blaine when I flirted with him. They know I was kidding." He explained.

She shook her head but couldn't keep her smile inside. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?" She asked him out of the blue.

"Uh, nothing I guess." He said, he really didn't have a life outside of coming here.

"A few of us are planning on going to the movies and then hitting breadsticks after, I think you should come," Santana said, she hoped he came not only because Brittany wanted him to, but because she was interested in really getting to know who the real Sebastian was.

"You sure that's a good idea?" He asked warily. "We may have seemed to come to an understanding, but I don't think that me and the rest of the glee kids are at that point yet."

"It'll be fine. It's just gonna be me, Brittany, Artie, Sam, and Mercedes. They don't have a grudge with you. Come on it'll be fun, plus I'll feel like a fifth wheel if you don't come. Also, Brittany really wants to hang out with you, you can't let her down now can you?" She reasoned.

Sebastian smirked "When you put it like that, those are some very valid reasons. Okay, why not."

"Great! I'll see you at 7 were meeting in the front of the theater. Let me see your phone." She said.

He looked confused for a second, but he fished out his phone and handed it to her. She quickly tapped a few things into his phone and handed it back to him. "Now you have my number, I sent myself a message from you so now I have yours too. Call if you need anything." She yelled out the last sentence as she jogged over to her car. She hoped in and drove away.

Sebastian let a smile appear on his face as he too got into his car. Today was surprisingly an okay day. In fact, it was the best he'd had in weeks. He was looking forward to tomorrow night. He started his car and drove home with the first smile he'd had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

~Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter! Thank you to all of you who reviewed and gave me opinions on things to help me with the story. I watched that Degrassi episode and it did give me some things to write about, so thank you for that comment Joy! Thanks again to all of those who added this to your favs and follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sebastian got home later that night with a smile on his face. He was finally starting to feel a little better about his life, well minus the whole abusive dad thing. He couldn't wait for tomorrow night, actually, he couldn't wait to see Santana tomorrow night and he wasn't sure why. It's not like they'd ever had an actual conversation other than insulting each other. Tonight was the first and he had to admit that it was nice. She was easy to talk to and he needed that.

"Hey honey" Sebastian heard Isabelle say from in the kitchen. "I left some food for you in the oven if you're hungry." She called out to him.

He could hear the sounds of her emptying the dishwasher. He walked into the kitchen when he realized how starved he was. He hadn't eaten all day. "Hey," he said as he walked over to her. "Thanks, I'm starving." He pulled the plate out of the oven and was happy to feel it still warm because he was so hungry that he would have eaten it straight from the fridge if he had to.

"You're welcome." She looked him over. "How are you feeling? You in a lot of pain?" She asked as she dried her hands off.

"No, not really, I took a couple pills a little while ago." He replied after swallowing his food and putting his plate down.

"I'm gonna check your burn," she said as she lifted up his shirt. She grimaced at the darkening bruises all over his chest from the flogger Harold used. She knew his back would be the same if not worse. She unwrapped his burn and took a look at it. It was still raw and red, but she didn't see any signs of infection. "It looks fine, just don't forget to redress it later tonight. I bought another pack of dressing and some more cream and there's a new bottle of pain pills in the cabinet if you need it," she told him as she rolled his shirt back down.

"Thanks" Sebastian replied giving her a small smile. He really did appreciate all she did for him. It wasn't her fault that his dad was an asshole to him, and she tried to help him as much as she could. Although last night was beyond what he was used to from her and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. "And thanks again, for the other night. I guess dad kinda lost it in there."

Isabelle looked up at him for a long time, and Sebastian couldn't help but squirm under her gaze. "What?" He's asked.

"I need you to stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong, your father is an asshole. I still can't believe that I ever fell in love with him." She told him.

"He isn't an ass to you and Katie." Sebastian reminded her.

"Yeah you're right, but he is to you and that should matter." she reminded him. He seemed to think that he mattered less and that was on both Harold and herself.

"He isn't always an ass, and I don't want him to get into trouble. Plus he's Katie's dad too and she loves him. He loves her too, just like he loves you. I'm clearly the problem here." Sebastian admitted.

"You're not the problem-" Isabelle told him.

"Yes, I am. Do you know why he hates me so much?" Sebastian asked her.

"No, but it can't be a good enough reason for him to-" She was interrupted by Sebastian.

"I killed my mother! His wife, the first love of his life." He exclaimed.

Isabelle looked at him in confusion.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? What a surprise. I killed her, she died giving birth to me and my father never lets me forget it. Which is why I'm honestly surprised he never told you, he seems to enjoy making me suffer." Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh Sebastian, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you had to live with that. Your father should never have told you that you were responsible for her death. That was a tragedy that you had no way of preventing. It's just something awful that happens to some women during childbirth. You were not responsible, you were just a baby." She told him wrapping her arms around him.

Sebastian let his emotions take over. He never heard anyone tell him that it wasn't his fault before. Logically he knew he couldn't be responsible for his mother bleeding out on the operating table, but it's hard not to think that when it's all he ever heard. So he accepted the hug that Isabelle gave him. She was the only person that he had in his life that was close to a mother to him.

"Listen to me okay." She took his face in her hands. "I want you to forget what your father's been telling you. Your mother would have been happy to know you, and I know she would have been proud of the person that you've become flaws and all. Your father on the other hand no so much. I'll get him to change his ways." She said looking into his eyes with determination.

Sebastian nodded his head. He believed she would try to get his dad to change his ways, he just didn't believe that it would work. "Alright, enough of all the depressing talk. I was actually having a good night before that." He said with a chuckle.

"Really?" She asked curiously.

"What happened?

"Well surprisingly enough the glee club apologized for what they did to me, and Santana, one of the girls in the club asked me to come with her and a few of her friends to the movies tomorrow night. I said yes because I can't spend one more day in solitude. I need human contact other than the people in this house. No offense to you and Katie, all offense to dad." He grumbled towards the end.

Isabelle nodded her head. She understood completely. She was actually surprised it'd taken him so long to try to get out of this house. "Okay, but aren't these the same kids that attacked you?"

"Yeah, but I kinda started this first and they apologized and I can tell they meant it," Sebastian told her. "If their willing to give me a second chance then I'm willing to give them one too."

"Alright, it's up to you to forgive them. Just be careful of them alright?" She said in a motherly way.

"I will," He told her with a smile.

"Okay, well I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and placed a goodnight kiss on his head.

"Night" Sebastian said to her as she walked away. He finished up his dinner and cleaned his plate. On his way to his bedroom, his phone rang and his face twisted in confusion. His phone had been relatively silent since the whole slushie debacle, it was as if everyone lost his number. He looked at the screen and wondered who it could be. It wasn't the same number Blaine called from and he didn't recognize the number, but it also wasn't saved in his phone so he had no idea who it could be.

"Hello?" He answered hesitantly.

"Hi, I didn't know if you would answer or not. It's Brittany." She said.

"Oh, hey Brittany." Sebastian smiled. He remembered her asking for his phone number a few nights ago.

"I was just calling to see if you were coming out with us tonight." She questioned.

"Yeah, Santana invited me. Is that alright with you?" He didn't know if everyone was actually cool with him crashing their plans.

"It's great actually! I thought you could hang with Santana, you guys would make a good couple." She suggested bluntly.

"Oh, uh that's not exactly what we talked about. We're just trying to become friends that's all Brittany." Sebastian told her.

"I know, but trust me, you guys are gonna be together." She repeated. "Alright, I gotta get Lord Stubbington to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at Breadstix." She said hanging up the phone.

Sebastian looked at the phone and laughed. That girl was something else. How could she possibly know that he and Santana would end up together? They barely knew each other.

He showered, changed his dressing and got dressed. Getting into bed took a little more effort than he was willing to admit, but he finally got in with a groan and closed his eyes. The pain pills were wearing off, but he didn't want to take any more. He'd been popping them all day. He wanted to slowly ease himself off of them, besides the last thing he needed was a pill addiction on top of everything else going on in his life.

That night he dreamed about Santana, of her beautiful dark tresses, her chocolate brown eyes, and her gorgeous smile. When he woke up the next day he had a bright smile plastered on his lips. Yeah, he had it bad for her.

He worked in his dad's office that day, neither exchanging a word. They hadn't talked since that night, but he knew his dad was feeling guilty if the was of cash he found sitting on his counter that morning was anything to go by. Sitting beside that was a note.

 ** _-I'm sorry about the other night, it was a misunderstanding. Here's a little cash, go buy yourself something nice on_ _me.-_**

By the time his dad let him go, he was exhausted and starving. He grabbed his keys and hopped in his car, he was suddenly craving a large iced caramel latte.

Instead of driving all the way down to the Lima bean he decided to head to the little cafe shop close by. He walked through the door and sat at the table in the back.

"Thanks," Sebastian told the waitress who handed him a menu. It took him a few minutes to figure out what he wanted, and he sat patiently as he waited for it to be brought to him. Thirty minutes later and 2 cups of coffee downed and Sebastian was ready to leave.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Sebastian turned at the sound of a familiar voice. "Wes?"

"Hey, how are you?" Wes asked.

"I'm good. You?" Sebastian looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm good." Wes looked around awkwardly.

Sebastian could literally hear the birds chirping and the grass growing from the awkward silence surrounding them. He wondered why Wes even came over to talk to him if he didn't have anything to say.

"So, how are the warblers doing?" Sebastian asked fishing for anything to fill the silence.

"We've been better." He muttered.

Sebastian sighed "Look, I'm sorry about the whole slushie thing. I know it ruined a lot of stuff for you guys." Sebastian said. He hadn't realized that he'd be apologizing for that one incident for the rest of his life.

"That's not what I meant," Wes said shaking his head.

Sebastian looked at him in confusion. "What did you mean then?"

Wes sighed as he took a seat across from Sebastian. "Since you got kicked out of the warblers we have a new captain. His name is Hunter and saying he's a dick is an understatement."

"Hunter? You guys made someone who wasn't already a part of the team captain?" That was surprising.

"We didn't choose him, the headmaster did. He's new, came from some boarding school. He's a tyrant and he's driving us all crazy."

"Can't you guys talk to the headmaster, get him to elect someone else?" Sebastian questioned.

"We tried that already. He's not really fond of anything we have to say." Wes told him. "Because of the whole slushie thing, no offense.

"None taken," Sebastian told him. "How about I go to the school on Monday and talk to the headmaster. Maybe he'll listen to what I have to say. It can't hurt at least." Sebastian shrugged.

"Yeah, thanks. You're right I don't think it could hurt any." Wes agreed.

Sebastian nodded and stood up, but gasped as pain gripped his side.

"Woah" Wes held out his hands as he saw Sebastian stumble slightly. "You okay?"

Sebastian had to fight the jerk reaction to flinch from Wes's sudden movements. He didn't grab his side too afraid to draw attention to the actual cause of his distress.

"Yeah, I'm good. Guess I got up too fast." Sebastian chucked.

Wes looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" he said reluctantly. He was sure he heard a pained sound leave Sebastian's mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sebastian reassured him with a cocky smile. "I'll see you around okay?" Sebastian darted out of the cafe before Wes could question him again.

Sebastian jumped into his car and drove away barely seeing where he was going. 'That was definitely too close' he thought as he drove. That was a stupid rookie mistake that never should have happened. He had been covering for his father for years now and this was the first time he'd gotten this close to being caught. His dad would skin him alive if anyone found out.

Instead of driving home he drove to the art store. His dad had given him enough money that he could buy whatever the hell he wanted.

The door dinged as he entered and he smiled at the cashier. He took his time walking around the store looking at the different supplies until his eyes zeroed in on the box of pencils on the shelf. He'd been trying to get these for months. The Faber-Castell Polychromos Pencil Set. It had all the assorted colors, a set of 120. They were a little over his budget before, but whenever his dad felt particularly guilty about something he'd shove money at him.

Well, he was definitely going to cash in on it, literally. Turning down the second isle he wandered around until he spotted one other thing that he'd been meaning to get. It was a great travel brush that he could carry wherever he went. The Da Vinci art brushes, They were the top of the line, highest quality Winter Siberian Kolinsky Red Sable hair, it also came with an indestructible case. They were over a hundred dollars for each brush. These were way out of his price range and he was going to have to use his credit card. His dad wouldn't like that, but Sebastian hadn't liked having his body flayed the other night either.

He picked up the last item, all 12 sizes, and walked up to the register.

"That will be two thousand three hundred dollars and seventy-two cents." The cashier told him. "You uh, you sure you can afford this?" The cashier asked.

Sebastian smirked and pulled out his credit card. "Yeah, I got it." He slid the card in the device and waited for it to go through. "Thanks," he told the cashier as he left the store. He'd save the cash. He had a stash that he was saving up for when he graduated because he had a feeling that his dad would cut him off as soon as he got his diploma.

When he got home he went upstairs and into his room, carefully emptying all his art utensils. He still had a few hours before he had to meet up with the gang and he was planning on spending that time zoned out in his art.

The door slammed open hours later causing Sebastian to drop his pencil. He looked up into the fiery eyes of his father. 'Well that was quicker than I expected.' Sebastian thought as he put his pad down on the bed. "You know you could knock"

"What the hell is this?" Harold yelled waving his phone.

"Your cellphone" Sebastian answered.

"Don't be smart with me. Why is there a charge for over two thousand dollars on my credit card?"

"You told me to get something nice." Sebastian reasoned.

"Yeah, with the cash I gave you! That card is for emergencies only." Harold yelled walking into the room.

"Don't you think I deserved something expensive? After all, you were in the wrong." Sebastian reminded him.

Harold stomped over towards him and yanked him up off the bed. "I more than apologized for that night."

"You're joking right?" Sebastian laughed. "So what you think a few hundred dollars and a lousy I'm sorry is enough for what you did?" Sebastian said incredulously. His body was still aching from that night. He gritted his teeth at the grip his father had on his arm.

"I don't understand you. Everything was going just fine and you go and ruin it!" Harold shouted angrily.

"If by fine you mean us ignoring each other's presence. Then yeah it was fine." Sebastian bit out.

Harold slammed him into the wall. "Your problem is you never know when to leave well enough alone."

"And your problem is that you "fix" everything with violence. That's your key to everything." Sebastian glared at him. "Well, news flash dad, that never works."

Harold glared right back adding pressure to his arms.

Sebastian looked him in his eyes. "Your problem is that you enjoy it. You love the fear in my eyes when I see you coming for me. You want me to tremble and quake in terror. You think that's the only way to keep me in line, but it's not. It'll never work because it'll only cause me to resent you more and more."

Harold let Sebastian go backing away from him.

"The truth hurts doesn't it," Sebastian told him from his position still pressed against the wall. Harold simply walked out of the room without a response.

Sebastian leaned his head against the wall as his eyes teared up. He needed to get out of there. Looking at the time he saw he still had a good hour before he needed to be at breadstix which was just enough time for him to shower, dress and drive there.

His mind was occupied with thoughts of his father the whole time. He was the first to arrive so he picked a table and sat down. It wasn't until Santana walked through the doors that his mind cleared up some.

She looked good, like really good. With her tight blue jeans, her off the shoulder blouse, and her dark hair flowing in soft curls down her back. She was gorgeous.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come, not that I would blame you of course." She said as she walked over to him.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to see you again." He said smiling. "You look beautiful." He told her.

Santana blushed and then smirked trying to cover it up. "You don't look too bad yourself." She told him.

He was in a pair of long khaki pants and a nice fitted blue long-sleeved shirt. It brought out the blue in his eyes. Santana couldn't stop staring into them.

"Thanks" he replied with a smile.

The rest of the group arrived minutes later and they all ordered their dinner. They headed to the movies straight after that, everyone leaving their cars and walking the short distance. They picked a horror comedy as the movie choice which everyone enjoyed. Maybe a little too much if the glares from the other moviegoers were anything to go by.

This was the most fun Sebastian had had in a long time. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been out with friends if he could call them that, although everyone did seemed to be fine with him being there especially Brittany who was sending looks his and Santana's way. They were walking in the back of the group in a comfortable silence.

"So, what do you like to do to unwind?" Sebastian asked wanting to get to know more about her.

"Swimming." She smiled. "I love being in the water, the flow and the coolness, it's very calming. How about you?" She wondered. She kind of expected his answer to be singing.

"Art. All kinds of art really. I love to paint and draw." He said

"Painting, drawing? Are they not the same thing?" She wondered.

Sebastian chuckled. "No, they're not. Drawing is dry. It's made by using lines. You're basically producing images on a surface, usually paper, but it can be anything really, by the use of lines. It's mostly done with pencil, ink, graphite, chalk, charcoal, crayon etc... Painting, on the other hand, needs actual paint and brushes. It's usually done by using smudges or stains. You would apply paint, pigment, color or other mediums to a solid surface. The medium is commonly applied to the base with a brush, but other things, like knives, sponges, and airbrushes, can be used too."

Santana looked at him in wonderment. "Wow, that's a lot. What got you into art?" Santana asked. She was surprised by his knowledge on the topic and she was genuinely curious about how he got into it.

"I don't know, I've kind of been into it my whole life. It was an escape for me." Sebastian didn't want to say too much about it.

Santana could sense that she was getting into territory that Sebastian wasn't comfortable with. "Okay, my turn to ask a question." She thought about it for a second before she asked. "What would be your dream vacation?"

"Um, probably anywhere away from here. Somewhere where I can paint and sing and relax without the pressure of people's expectations of me. Somewhere where I'm free to be me without the fear of people trying to stop me." He answered truthfully. Maybe a little too truthfully.

Santana looked at him curiously. "I can see that. Everybody's too focused on becoming the next famous person. My dream vacation would probably be to go to Paris. Cliche I know, but I've always wanted to go. See the Eiffel tower, visit the restaurants, roam the streets, I even want to have a picnic in the park on a large plane of grass. It sounds really romantic." She said with a smile.

"Not cliche at all. I've actually been to Paris. It was a while ago though, but it is a very romantic place. The hype is real." He said with a laugh.

"That's cool." She told him. They finally made it to their cars and everyone said their goodbyes. "So, I had fun tonight."

"Yeah?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah." She told him with a small smile.

"So did I. So would you want to go out again? Just the two of us?" Sebastian asked deciding to go for it.

Yes I would." She told him beaming.

Sebastian's smile widened. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Things were finally starting to look up. "Cool. I'll pick you up tomorrow night."

"So where are you gonna take me?" She asked him.

"It's a surprise, but I will tell you to dress comfortably." He said smiling.

"Okay Smyth, but it better be fun." She laughed.

"You'll just have to wait till tomorrow night to find out." Sebastian chuckled as he turned away.

"Wait" She called him back, grabbing onto his arm to keep him from moving away.

Sebastian grimaced in pain and flinched slightly.

Santana moved her hand away quickly. She didn't think she grabbed onto him hard enough to actually hurt him. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked as she took hold of his arm and pulled his sleeve up.

Santana moved quicker than Sebastian expected as she took hold of his arm again and rolled up his sleeve. There, in bold, were thick fingerprint-like bruises on his arm. Santana looked at his arm in shock and then looked up at him.

"What is this? How did this happen?" She asked running her fingers over it.

Sebastian resisted the urge to move away again, not wanting to clue her in on what happened. "Oh uh..." He scratched his head. "This is just from the other night, you know when you guys..." He trailed off.

"Oh, yeah. I'm uh... I'm sorry about that." She said looking uncomfortable.

Sebastian felt bad about lying to Santana. He could tell that she felt bad about his injuries and she wasn't even responsible for it. "I have a few bruises that will probably take a while to heal." Sebastian looked at her guilt-ridden face. He reached over and caressed her face. "I don't blame you, and I forgave everyone already. Don't worry about the bruises, they'll heal, I'm okay." He assured her.

"Okay," She whispered.

Sebastian lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes and slowly placed his lips on hers.

Santana was surprised but then relaxed into the kiss. When they separated she was smiling again, and that's what Sebastian was going for. "I'll see you tomorrow night, don't forget to send me your address," Sebastian told her.

"See you tomorrow.," she said. They both got into their respective cars and drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

~Hey, everyone, I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry again for the long wait. Here is the next chapter to the story and don't worry if your suggestions don't get used yet, I promise I'll try to put them in at some point. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved this story. Now on to the story!

* * *

...

Sebastian got home with a grin plastered on his face. This was quite possibly the best day ever. He knew he was probably getting too attached too soon being that only days ago he and Santana seemed to hate each other's guts, but he couldn't help how he felt, and he was really feeling her. The last thing on his mind was his dad, he figured that he was through with him for the night. He assumed he'd gotten all of his pent-up emotions out of the way, but who was he kidding? This was his dad and he was never tired of pounding on him.

"Looks like you had a great night," Harold said from his position by the staircase. His arms folded across his chest.

Sebastian inwardly cursed. Couldn't he have one good day? "Yeah, I did. Are you here to ruin it?" Sebastian leaned against the wall, his hands in his pocket.

"No, I just wanted to apologize for earlier."

"I'm sorry, what?" Sebastian asked.

Harold grumbled. "Don't make me regret this. While I still feel like kicking your ass for that little stunt you pulled with my credit card, I think you've suffered enough." He gestured to Sebastian and his many bruises, including the fresh ones from that day.

Sebastian watched him warily, he honestly wasn't sure whether to believe his dad or not.

"Go on upstairs," Harold told him as he made his way to his office.

"Weird" Sebastian whispered as he walked up the stairs. His dad's moods switched so much he was getting whiplash. He sat on his bed and his mind went back to tonight. It was a great night, he just hoped tomorrow was just as great.

He had the perfect idea for their date night. He didn't want to do the common first date movie and a restaurant, plus they technically already did that. Santana hadn't seemed to know anything really about art and he wanted to show her a little something about it. There was a place he saw online, it looked cool and even if you weren't an artist you could participate in the activities.

He sat on his bed and picked up his sketch pad and continued his drawings from before.

* * *

Santana smiled as she walked through the door of her house. Tonight was amazing though she'd never admit it to anyone, she had a reputation to keep after all. Although she had to admit she wasn't ashamed of it. She was getting to know the real Sebastian and so far she liked what she saw. He was sweet and had a good sense of humor. Not to mention the fact that he was forgiving.

She was amazed at the fact that he was even attracted to her being that not even two, three days ago they had attacked him. Hell, he still had bruises from that night yet he was still interested in her.

"Santana is that you honey?"

"Yeah, it's me mom." Santana walked into the kitchen and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your night sweetie?" Maribel asked her daughter as she put away the last of the clean dishes.

Santana grabbed one of the muffins that her mom made from the counter and took a bite. "These are amazing. I love blueberry muffins." She moaned at the sweet taste.

"That's why I made them." Maribel laughed.

Santana grinned. Her mom owned a bakery and she made all sorts of stuff. Her mom tried out all her new recipes at home wanting to get the opinion of her family first. Thank God for her fast metabolism or she'd be the size of a house.

"So...?" Maribel asked.

"So what?" Santana said as she hopped onto the counter and continued devouring the muffin.

"You never answered my question, how was your night?" Maribel grabbed the rest of the muffins and placed them on the glass plate on the counter, covering them with the matching lid. She wiped her hands on the towel and looked at her daughter.

"Oh right," Santana said remembering that her mom did ask her that before she got distracted by the muffins. "It was great."

"And the boy you invited?" Maribel asked always eager to hear about her daughter's life.

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. Her mom was always ready to hear about any little thing going on in her life. Most people would find it annoying, but she loved it. Her mom was always ready to listen and give her advice whether it be about school or boys.

"He was kind and funny and really different from what I originally thought," Santana admitted. Her mom knew about the whole slushie incident. She knew about everything that happened from beginning to end.

"I'm glad that you two could settle your differences. That was a lot to forgive on both parts." She said to her daughter. She was disappointed when her daughter confessed to her what she and her friends did and she gave her a good talking to, also informing her father. But she was glad that Santana apologized and went out of her way to apologize to the boy. Maribel was taken by surprise though when Santana told her about wanting to invite the boy to hang out with her and her friends. She was just glad that they could work things out.

"Yeah, he was really forgiving about everything. I still feel bad about what we did, and I'm surprised he forgave us that quickly." And by us she really meant herself.

"I guess that goes to show the type of character he has," Maribel said.

"Yeah, you're right. He asked me out for tomorrow night. This wasn't really a date and he wanted a chance to get to know me." Santana smiled.

"And where is he taking you?" Maribel asked.

"I don't know. He said it was a surprise. I trust him though, I don't know why but I don't think he would try anything." Santana reassured her mom knowing what she was thinking. "If you really want to know I'm sure he'd tell you." Santana reasoned.

"I'll see when he comes tomorrow," Maribel told her. Her job as a mother was to worry about her children.

Santana stared at her. "You're not gonna interrogate him are you?"

"No honey. Your dad on the other hand..." Maribel trailed off letting Santana piece it together.

"Mom we're not even dating. This is basically just friends hanging out."

Maribel raised her hands. "Hey, it's not me you need to tell that to."

Santana groaned. Her dad was going to grill him.

"He'll be fine," Maribel told her daughter as she made her way out the kitchen giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight honey."

Santana rolled her eyes. Her dad was a doctor and people may think that's not as physically intimidating as other careers, but when he could describe a hundred different ways to take a person apart, that was pretty damn scary. She sighed and hopped off the counter. She was definitely going to have a talk with her dad before Sebastian got here.

* * *

Sebastian woke up to the smiling face of his sister. "Katie. What are you doing in here?" He asked with a chuckle, he slowly sat up hiding a wince of pain. Thankfully he slept with a shirt on last night.

"I miss you. I never see you when you come home." She told him with a pout. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know I'm sorry. How about you go get dressed and I'll take you to the park and then we can go out for some ice cream after." Sebastian said.

Katie smiled "Okay!" She rushed to the door.

"Don't tell mom and dad about the ice cream though. It's pretty early." He said before she could leave the room.

Katie giggled and nodded her head as she left the room.

Sebastian got off the bed and groaned. Why was it that you always felt more sore in the morning then throughout the rest of the day.

He showered, bandaged his burn and got dressed.

"I'm readyyyy!" He heard Katie scream from downstairs. He shook his head at her antics and made his way down the stairs.

"Alright let's go munchkin." He said ruffling her hair. Katie shook his hand off and ran ahead to the car. "Come on!" She urged as she jumped up and down.

"Alright alright calm down." Sebastian laughed unlocking the car and waiting until he saw Katie completely secured in her seat. He jumped into his car and drove to the park. It was a far enough distance that they couldn't walk but not too far by car.

Ten minutes later and he was parking. Katie had been babbling the entire car ride about this and that, clearly she was just really happy to be spending time with him. He felt really guilty for it and he promised her he would change that.

Katie ran across the sidewalk and through the grass straight to the slides.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He called out running after her.

Katie laughed at the sight of Sebastian's tall frame sliding down the slide.

Katie jumped from thing to thing. One second she was on the slides the next she was hanging off the monkey bars. Katie ran over to the swing set. "Bass come push me." She called out trying her best to swing herself and failing.

Sebastian shook his head. He could never understand how kids had this much energy. He was exhausted. He jogged over to her and gave her a small push.

"Higher!" Katie screamed

Sebastian smirked at her. She wasn't some scared little girl afraid to go too high too fast. He pushed her a little harder and higher making sure not to let her get too high.

Katie laughed as the wind blew her hair across her face.

Twenty minutes later and they were headed to the ice cream shop across the street. She automatically held out her hand for Sebastian to take and he grabbed it before they crossed the street.

"So, what kind of ice cream do you want?" Sebastian asked her as they looked at all the different flavors.

"I want cookies and cream." She said as she spotted her favorite ice cream. "What are you gonna have?" She asked.

"I think I'm gonna go with mint chocolate chip," Sebastian said as he gave the cashier the money and grabbed their ice creams. He handed Katie her cookies and cream and held his own as they both sat down in the shop.

Sebastian talked to her about school and her friends and anything else that came to mind. Halfway through their dessert Katie looked over at Sebastian.

"Are you and dad still fighting?" She asked softly.

Sebastian paused mid scoop.

"What do you mean?" He asked her in confusion. They never fought in front of her.

"You know, from the other night." She pushed around her mostly finished ice cream.

Oh, he had completely forgotten about that night. She didn't know about last night though, thank God. "Were good Katie. I haven't done anything for him to be angry at me for. He even said he was sorry last night."

Katie smiled "Yeah?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah Katie. Were good." He said lying through his teeth. He doubted he and his dad would ever be "good". There was way too much bad blood between them.

"Okay." She said with an uncertain smile.

"You ready to head back home kiddo?" He asked.

She nodded her head and they got up, throwing their cups in the trash.

When they got back home Katie gave him a big hug. "Thanks for today, I had a lot of fun."

"Me too. I promise I'll hang out with you more." He said hugging her back.

She grinned and ran to her room. Their parents weren't home yet but from the note on the fridge, he saw that Isabelle would be back in an hour. It was just in time for him to pick Santana up for their date. Speaking of that he didn't actually know where she lived.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and noticed he had a text message from Santana.

Santana

-hey here's my address we never exchanged it before. I can't wait for our date night.-

Sebastian smiled at the text.

-I can't wait for our date either. I'll see you in an hour.-

He walked up the stairs instead of jogging because believe it or not be did not have the same energy as a six-year-old. Plus all that jumping around ignited all of his injuries. He groaned quietly and headed for the shower.

Sebastian picked out another long sleeved shirt. This one more comfortable. It was light blue and matched his eyes. He pulled on a pair of jeans and laced up his vans only wincing slightly at the tug on his burn.

He heard the front door open and he grabbed his keys off his desk. Walking out his room he told Katie he'd see her later and headed down the stairs.

"Hey Isabelle," Sebastian called out.

"Hey Sebastian, your heading out?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking Santana out." He said with a smile.

"Okay, well have a nice night. Don't stay out too late." She told him giving him a kiss on the head.

He blushed, not really used to such displays. He only ever got them from Isabelle and it was a recent thing.

Sebastian reached Santana's house and sat in his car. Was he supposed to call her to come out? No, no he should probably get out and knock on the door.

He walked up to the door and knocked three times. He waited nervously for the door to be answered.

"You must be Sebastian, I'm Maribel. Santana's mother." She said as she shook his hand and opened the door wide enough for him to come in.

"Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sebastian replied. He walked into the house and awkwardly stood by the door.

"Sebastian" he heard a voice say. This one though was male.

Sebastian looked over at Mr. Lopez. They hadn't seen each other since the day he told him he was Santana's father. This was getting really awkward really fast.

"Mr. Lopez," Sebastian held his hand out and smoothly disguised the pain in his hand as it was squeezed.

"I was surprised to find out that you were taking my daughter out," Adrian said.

"Yeah, it's a new development," Sebastian said calmly. They both heard the steps of someone coming down the stairs.

Adrian stepped closer to Sebastian. "Just be sure to respect her wishes. And if you break her heart I'll break you." He whispered.

"Yes sir." Sebastian said with a shake to his voice.

"Dad, stop threatening Sebastian. This is our first date." Santana scolded her father as she rushed down the stairs. She was hoping to be done in time to intercept her father but that obviously didn't work.

Adrian kissed his daughter on the cheek. "I was just letting him know that I'd be watching him."

"Duly noted," Santana said rolling her eyes. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeved mint shirt. She was dressed comfortably just like Sebastian suggested. Although Sebastian still thought she looked beautiful with her hair flowing down her back in loose curls.

"Honey leave them be. I trust Santana." Maribel said with a smile.

"I trust that you'll have her back no later than 11 pm." Adrian continued.

"Yes sir." Sebastian agreed.

"Bye guys," Santana said as she hurriedly ushered Sebastian out the door and towards the car. Sebastian opened the door for her, quickly walking to his side and getting in. They fastened their seatbelts and they were off.

"Sorry about him," Santana said a few minutes later.

"He wouldn't be a great dad if he didn't protect you. It's in the job description." Sebastian smirked.

"Yeah, but don't take what he said to heart. He'd never actually hurt you." Santana reassured him.

"Yeah sure." Sebastian chuckled. One thing he knew for sure was that he was not good with dads. Hell his own dad couldn't stand him most of the time.

Santana decided to change the subject. "So where are you taking me?"

Thank God Santana changed the subject. His smile widened at her question. "You'll find out in just a second." He pulled into a parking spot and they got out of the car.

"You said you wanted to know about me and what I like. What better way for you to experience it than with this." He opened the door for them to walk in.

"Painting with a twist?" Santana read as she looked at the sign.

"Yeah, I thought it would be cool for you to try it. Unless you don't want to?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"No, this is really cool." She told him with a huge smile. "I can't wait to do this." She grabbed his hand and they walked over and had a seat.

Their painting was of a beach, a man and a woman standing facing it and watching as the sunset on the horizon. It was clear that they made it so anybody can manage to paint it, but you could also really tell the difference between someone who couldn't paint and someone who could.

Santana's drawing was nice as a lot of the other people there but Sebastian's drawing was phenomenal. He added little things that really brought out the picture. She loved it. She gazed at the drawing as she sipped her ice tea.

"Wow, that's really good," Santana told Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled, "yours is really nice too." He complimented.

Santana scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure it is. I'd much rather look at yours than mine."

"How about we switch," Sebastian said after a second.

"What! No, I'm not gonna steal your painting." Santana laughed.

Sebastian laughed "you're not stealing it, I'm giving it to you. I mean look," he pointed toward the girl in the picture. "I drew you"

Santana looked at the picture and saw that he was right. Where most of the paintings had the couple facing towards the horizon like the template had his painting deviated from the rest. His showed the girl laughing and the boy smiling while they faced each other holding hands. She could make out the features of the girl and Sebastian was right, she looked just like her. Her smile widened.

"No ones ever drew a picture of me before." She told him.

"Well, I'm happy to be the first and hopefully the only one." He leaned closer to her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

They both smiled nervously when they separated. Grabbing their paintings they left with the rest of the group after everyone took their group picture.

"This was a really great date." Santana smiled as they pulled up to the front of her house.

"Yeah it was wasn't it." He smiled back.

"Yeah, but I get to pick the next one," Santana told him

"That's fine by me. I'm just glad you want a second one." He admitted.

She kissed him goodnight and they startled at the sound of knocking on the window.

They jumped back, Sebastian's eyes widening at the intimidating form standing at the window.

"We heard your car pull up, and your mother thought I should bring your... friend some of the muffins she made last night," Adrian informed them. "Say goodnight Santana." Adrian continued.

Santana rolled her eyes and said goodnight grabbing her wrapped up painting. "I'll see you tomorrow at glee."

"Goodnight Santana," Sebastian said. Keeping his eyes averted from Santana's father.

"You coming dad?" Santana asked.

"In a minute." He continued to look at Sebastian. "I'm just gonna have a little word with Sebastian here."

Sebastian gulped but gave Santana a reassuring smile.

Santana mouthed she was sorry. She turned around and walked into the house grumbling about overprotective father's.

Adrian opened the car door and sat in Santana's vacated seat. "I hope that everything went well today." He said.

"Y-yeah," Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Good good." Adrian gave Sebastian a once over. "Is there a reason you stopped volunteering at the hospital after one day?"

"It just, uh it wasn't a good fit," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, that's what your father said." He told him as he continued to look him over.

Sebastian nervously pulled on the sleeves of his shirt causing Adrian to eye it suspiciously.

"I know about what happened between you and the other kids at the school including Santana."

"Sorry about that," Sebastian said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Adrian asked confused.

"I don't know, a force of habit I guess," Sebastian admitted with a smirk.

"I didn't see you at the hospital. Santana told me you were roughed up pretty good. I assumed that was the reason for your absence."

"Yeah that was part of it, but I'm good. Just a little bruised." He smiled.

"Alright. Well, I'm sorry about Santana's part in the attack. I do hope that you aren't trying to pull anything with her in retaliation or something."

"No no no. I'm...that's definitely not what's happening here." Sebastian stammered gesturing with his hands. "I really like her. Yes, it was pretty sudden but I'm not playing her."

"Okay," Adrian said. "I'll be watching you though," Adrian admitted as he got out of the car and placed the muffins on the seat.

"Understood Sir." Sebastian agreed eager to get out of there.

"I'll be seeing you."

Sebastian nodded. "Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Sebastian," Adrian said

Sebastian started the car and drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Aaaand I'm back. Here is the next chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy it**!

* * *

Sebastian's night after leaving Santana's house was uneventful in the best way possible. His dad was thankfully still chill with him. It was a little unnerving, but he wasn't going to ruin his father's mood by asking questions.

This was Sebastian's last week of suspension. After this week he'd be starting back at Dalton and on the lacrosse team, not to mention still attending glee. He was going to have his hands full with everything including makeup work from his 2-week suspension. He did wonder why they didn't just give him the work to do while on suspension it would be far less stressful.

"Hey" Harold called out, appearing out of nowhere.

Sebastian looked up at his dad from his position by his bedroom door.

"I don't want you staying home all week, you did enough of that this week."

"Right. You do know that it was your doing right?" Sebastian asked with confusion.

"No, it was your mistakes that caused me to discipline you." Harold corrected him.

"Okay, whatever. What exactly do you expect me to do? You already expressed your disinterest in me going to the hospital anymore." Sebastian leaned against his bedroom door.

"You'll be coming into the office with me for a couple days this week. It's actually perfect timing since we're down a person."

Sebastian kept his annoyance to himself. "Yeah sure," Sebastian mumbled. "Don't have much of a choice I guess."

"No, you don't. Tomorrow morning at 8 am." Harold walked away.

Sebastian banged his head against the door. What a way to start his week. Spending any more than five minutes in a room with his dad was hell, how was he going to survive five hours with him?

* * *

Sebastian walked into his father's office at 7:58 am. He was glad he could at least avoid an argument about being on time.

"Sebastian. Glad you could make it on time. Why don't you get started on some of the folders over there. That's the majority of what you'll be doing today."

Sebastian rolled his eyes but walked over to the files off to the side of the room. As he expected, his dad said absolutely nothing to him and he didn't feel the desire to start up a conversation that would either lead to an argument or go absolutely nowhere. So they spent the next five hours in awkward silence.

His dad dismissed him at his appointed time and he was out of there without a second glance. As much as he hated to admit it, it really sucked that he couldn't have a normal relationship with his dad. When he looked at Santana and her dad he felt jealousy spike. He could clearly see the love they had for each other. Her dad truly cared for her. His dad, on the other hand, could care less what happened to him. He was usually the cause of most of Sebastian's distress.

Sebastian had a little over an hour before he needed to be at glee practice and he decided to go over to Dalton and talk with the headmaster. He felt a little guilty that the team was going through all this when he was the one who initiated all of it. He was the leader and he was at fault. He didn't lead his team as he should have and now they had a leader who was possibly more of an ass than he was.

He just couldn't believe that the headmaster would take out his anger on the whole team. Sebastian wasn't even a part of the team anymore.

He parked his car and walked into the school. Heading over to the headmaster's office he hoped no one saw him. Sebastian waited at the door for the headmaster to invite him in.

"You can come in." Sebastian heard the voice say, and he entered the room.

"Ah, Sebastian. To what do I owe this... pleasure." Barton said as he watched Sebastian walk into his office. He hadn't expected to see him for another week.

Sebastian gave him a weary smile. "Goodmorning headmaster. I just wanted to talk to you about something if that's all right with you."

"Yes yes have a seat," Barton told the student. "What can I do for you, Mr. Smythe?"

"I just want to start off by saying that I am deeply sorry for all the trouble that I've caused for everyone. I never intended for any of this to happen. The slushie incident was a complete accident, an accident that had nothing to do with the rest of the warblers. It was all on me and as the former leader of the group I wanted to come and let you know." Sebastian waited for him to say something.

"I appreciate your apology, but what was the reason for your visit?" Barton asked knowing that an apology wasn't the full reason.

"I heard that you found a replacement for me as the leader of the warblers."

"Yes, I did." The headmaster didn't know where this was going.

"I can assume that the reason that you didn't appoint someone from within the group already is because of the incident. I just wanted to let you know that they had nothing to do with that, in fact, they tried to talk me out of it." Sebastien explained. "It just seemed a little unfair of you not to allow the next up in line to take over. I also think you should keep a closer eye on Hunter Clarington, I don't think he has the teams best interest at heart." Sebastian finished. He had no idea how this was going to go he just hoped that the headmaster would listen.

Barton stared at Sebastian. "I'll be sure to keep a closer eye on Mr. Clarington. If what you're telling me is true then I will handle it as I see fit. Thank you for making me aware of the situation and I appreciate your apology. I'll be seeing you on Monday, Mr. Smythe."

"Yes, sir." Sebastian stood up from his seat and left the room. Well, he did what he could for the team, he just hoped the headmaster made a move to fix it.

* * *

Sebastian parked his car outside of the school and quickly made his way into glee practice. He was a few minutes later than he planned on being, he hoped Mr. Shue didn't mind.

"Sorry, I'm late sir," Sebastian said as he walked briskly into the room.

"That's okay Sebastian, have a seat. We were just about to start with the assignment from Friday." Mr. Shue told him.

Crap! He'd completely forgotten about the assignment. He hadn't gone over any songs, he didn't have a clue what to sing about. He wasn't even sure how he felt at the moment.

Sebastian did notice that Mr. Shue was way more lenient towards him since the whole attack, he just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Sebastian sat in a chair in the front row today since he was late, he didn't want to go through everyone to get to the back. He nodded his head at Blaine who just got back today and sent a welcoming smile towards Santana who was sitting in the row behind him.

He sat in the front row spaced out. What could he sing about? He had so many thoughts going through his head that he couldn't keep track of them all. He'd been through so much, hell he was still going through a lot. When he was younger he was more carefree. His dad was still an ass, but he didn't "discipline" him nearly as much as he did now. It was like the older he got the less and less his dad cared for him.

He, in turn, stopped caring about what he did too, which always led to him getting into trouble. He no longer had any real fun, he wasn't really enjoying life. The first time he truly felt happy other than spending time with Katie was with Santana. She could bring a smile to his face with just a simple glance his way.

But it was like he was competing against himself. There was the him who was so hurt by his dad that he didn't know how to truly live a happy life. And then there was the him who had found someone who could truly make him happy, and help him forget all his troubles. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the tapping on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Mr. Shue giving him a worried look.

"You okay?" He heard from behind him. He looked into the eyes of Santana, her face revealing her own worries.

"Yeah, why?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Because I've been calling your name for the last minute and you haven't responded." Mr. Shue told him as he continued to look at him concerned.

"Oh sorry, I guess I was just lost in thought." Sebastian sheepishly admitted.

Mr. Shue nodded still a bit worried but accepting Sebastian's answer. "Alright, you're the last one Sebastian. We're ready whenever you are." Mr. Shue said giving him the floor and taking a seat.

Sebastian nodded his head and got up, distantly wondering when the rest of the class sang their solos and how he had missed that. He asked one of the musicians if he could use their guitar. Getting a yes in reply Sebastian picked up the guitar and sat in the chair sitting in the middle of the class right in front of the students.

Sebastian didn't say anything that hinted at what his song choice was he just sat for a minute in silence and then started softly strumming the guitar. The song honestly just came to him. The melody flowing for just the right amount of time before the words came flowing from his mouth.

 _ **-There is a swelling storm**_

 _ **And I'm caught up in the middle of it all.**_

 _ **And it takes control**_

 _ **Of the person that I thought I was**_

 _ **The boy I used to know.**_

The room was dead silent as if they could feel the way the song was setting the atmosphere in the room. The students sat still watching Sebastian strum the guitar so beautifully. So effortlessly.

 _ **-But there, is a light**_

 _ **In the dark, and I feel its warmth**_

 _ **In my hands, and my heart**_

 _ **Why can't I hold on?**_

They watched the emotion play across his face as he closed his eyes and sang.

 _ **-It comes and goes in waves**_

 _ **It always does, it always does.**_

 _ **We watch as our young hearts fade,**_

 _ **Into the flood, into the flood.**_

Sebastian felt himself really slip into the song. His eyes shut and his mind getting lost in the words.

 _ **-The freedom, of falling**_

 _ **A feeling I thought was set in stone.**_

 _ **It slips through, my fingers**_

 _ **I'm trying hard to let go.**_

 _ **It comes and goes in waves.**_

 _ **It comes and goes in waves.**_

 _ **And carries us away.**_

Sebastian felt as if he himself was being carried away with the waves. It was as if all of his troubles were accumulating into one big storm, a tsunami if anything. Just waiting for the final push until it all consumed him. All the stress he was feeling was just sitting below the surface prepared to overwhelm him.

- _ **Through the wind**_

 _ **Down to the place we used to lay when we were kids.**_

 _ **Memories, of a stolen place.**_

 _ **Caught in the silence, an echo lost in space.**_

 _ **-It comes and goes in waves**_

 _ **It always does, it always does.**_

 _ **We watch as our young hearts fade,**_

 _ **Into the flood, into the flood.**_

 _ **The freedom, of falling**_

 _ **A feeling I thought was set in stone.**_

 _ **It slips through, my fingers**_

 _ **I'm trying hard to let go.**_

The class including Mr. Shue watched, raptured by Sebastian's performance. They hadn't even known he could play the guitar. And so elegantly at that.

- _ **It comes and goes in waves.**_

 _ **It comes and goes in waves.**_

 _ **And carries us away.**_

 _ **I watched my wild youth**_

 _ **Disappear in front of my eyes.**_

 _ **Moments of magic and wonder**_

 _ **It seems so hard to find.**_

 _ **Is it ever coming back again?**_

 _ **Is it ever coming back again?**_

 _ **Take me back to the feeling when, everything was left to find.**_

 _ **-It comes and goes in waves**_

 _ **It always does, oh it always does.**_

 _ **The freedom, of falling**_

 _ **A feeling I thought was set in stone.**_

 _ **It slips through, my fingers I'm trying hard to let go.**_

 _ **-It comes and goes in waves.**_

 _ **It comes and goes in waves.**_

 _ **And carries us away.**_

Sebastian finished the song and let his fingers drift away from the guitar. He watched awkwardly as everyone stayed silent. Their eyes gazing at him.

Was it that bad? It probably was, he hadn't practiced it at all. Their silence made sense. But just as he was about to apologize for not being prepared for the class today Mr. Shue started clapping and it was like a ripple effect. The entire class was clapping and expressing how great they thought it was.

"I think we've found our fourth song and soloist." Mr. Shue announced and everyone agreed. Even Rachel who was always eager to be the best, couldn't deny how spectacular his performance was.

Santana watched him with a smile on her face. He sang it so effortlessly. There wasn't a big show and he didn't try to impress anyone with any crazy rifts. There was only one word she'd use to describe it. Beautiful. His playing was beautiful, his voice was beautiful, he was just beautiful.

Sebastian's cheeks reddened at the complements. He was truly surprised that everyone loved it though he was a little nervous about performing it for regionals and going up against his old team.

By the time practice finished he was exhausted and ready to go home. He was glad that he didn't need to go into the office tomorrow morning with his dad.

He walked out of the classroom with the rest of the class eager to get out of the school. He stayed back a bit while he waited for Santana. They hadn't really made anything official yet and he didn't want to say anything about their date in front of her friends in case she hadn't told them anything yet.

"Hey, Sebastian," Santana said as she grabbed his hand.

Sebastian made sure not to let his surprise show. I guess that answered that question.

"That was a really great performance," Santana told him.

"Thank you," he said to her. He was really happy she liked it. She was was part of his inspiration for the song. She was one of the reasons he felt like he could actually find happiness. She was beginning to become a really important part of his life. He wasn't sure how he felt about that though, it was so sudden. A little too sudden really. They'd only been seeing each other for a week now and he was already attached to her, but he couldn't help it.

"So, my parents want to have you over for dinner on Friday," Santana told him.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously." Santana chuckled. "Don't worry I don't think it'll be too bad. My dad won't do anything crazy with my mom around." She joked.

Sebastian laughed nervously. "Okay." Sebastian didn't exactly do well with fathers.

"I was thinking we could go to the beach before that and then come back to the house for dinner. I find the beach really relaxing, maybe it'll calm your nerves before we go back to my place."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." He told her smiling. They stopped at her car and he turned to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. "Is this okay? I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone to know about this yet." Sebastian said to her.

She just smirked. "Oh, I'm perfectly fine with them knowing about this. I'm not hiding anything and I'm not ashamed to be seen with you. I was thinking that we should make it official, we never actually talked about labels." She looked into his eyes.

"You mean as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked her.

"Yes," she told him holding his gaze.

"I'd be happy to be your boyfriend," Sebastian said not able to contain the smile on his face.

"Great!" She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips."I guess I'll see you tomorrow boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Sebastian said as he gazed longingly after her.

* * *

The next few days went by pretty smoothly. On Tuesday he hung out with Brittany. Finally taking her up on her invitation to her house. She was the first person to show any modicum of kindness to him and he would never forget that. It was interesting, to say the least.

Lord tubbington was nothing like he expected, and when the cat jumped on him he was sure his weight alone would have crushed him. That was all it took though for Brittany to become his best friend. Apparently, he was the first person Lord tubbington felt comfortable enough with to come near, and without attacking them either. They talked and watched random videos on YouTube. It was fun and relaxing and he was glad he came. It made him feel like the kid he was. No expectations from him, just good old fun.

He worked at his father's office on Wednesday and Thursday. It was more of the same silence and disregard for his presence. It was utterly pointless for Sebastian to start up any conversation with his dad he just gave him one worded monotone answers. It was like his father knew if they talked it would go downhill and his dad was trying to keep the peace with him.

So their mornings were spent in uncomfortable silence. At least he had Santana. Their relationship was going great and he was extremely happy about that. His life was pretty good at the moment.

Friday came quicker than he thought possible. He was lost in thought as he and Santana walked along the beach hand in hand.

"Where's your head at?" Santana asked in the silence.

"I don't know." He answered softly. They slowed down and sat in front of the water. "Just thinking really, nothing in particular."

Santana sat close to her boyfriend. She loved thinking about him in that way. Her hands rubbed his arms trying to offer some comfort. "If you're worried about the dinner you don't need to. I talked to my dad and he promised to behave."

Sebastian laughed. "I appreciate that, but that's not what was on my mind. Although.." He looked at the time, "we should probably get going. There's no need to incur the wrath of your dad." Sebastian smiled as he got up off the sand and helped Santana up.

They reached Santana's house with minutes to spare.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez, Mr. Lopez. It's good to see you again." Sebastian greeted Santana's parents.

"It's Maribel" her mother corrected Sebastian as she gave him a hug. Completely surprising Sebastian.

Mr. Lopez simply grabbed Sebastian's hand and gave it a shake, not bothering to correct him.

"Everything's already set in the dining room how about we go ahead and have a seat," Maribel suggested as she sent a pointed look her husband's way. He had the decency to look sheepish.

The dinner started off as an awkward affair. Maribel kept up a light conversation with Sebastian and Santana while Adrian watched.

Sebastian laughed and contributed to the conversation, but at the same time, he could feel Mr. Lopez's eyes barreling into his head.

Sebastian wasn't afraid to admit that he was too nervous to look Mr. Lopez's way. It was just that he always felt like the man could read him better than anyone else, and that was saying something being that this was only Sebastian's third time seeing him.

Adrian started adding to the conversation before long and all of the awkwardness slipped away. Sebastian learned that Mr. Lopez was also a lacrosse player like him and they talked about their times on the field.

Maribel and Santana went to the kitchen and left Sebastian and Adrian to bond.

Sebastian was worried at first and silently cursed Santana for throwing him into the lion's den. But after some time everything straightened itself out. They talked about sports and school and sectionals.

"Sebastian is actually going to be singing the fourth song at sectionals," Santana said as she and Maribel had a seat back at the table with plates of what looked like a strawberry cake.

Sebastian took one bite and fell in love. It was great, the best thing that he'd tasted in his life, not including the blueberry muffins that she'd given to him his last visit here. Those were equal parts delicious.

"Mrs. Lopez, I mean Maribel," he chuckled at her pointed look. "This is amazing." He complimented her. "And so were your blueberry muffins. Thank you for that by the way."

"Thank you Sebastian, and it was no problem, would you like to take some home with you?" Maribel offered glad that he was enjoying it.

"That would be great thank you. My sister loves strawberry cake." Sebastian thanked her.

"So, what song did you choose to sing at glee practice?" Maribel asked.

Sebastian was shocked that they even knew about what happened at glee practices. His dad had no idea what he did and he didn't care as long as it didn't get him in trouble or embarrass the family.

"Uh, Waves by Dean Lewis," Sebastian said.

"I don't think I'm familiar with that one," Adrian told him.

"Good, when you guys come to regionals you can hear him perform it yourselves," Santana said in excitement.

"You guys are going to the show?" Sebastian asked in surprise.

"Of course. We both make it a sure point to attend Santana's performances. May that be her glee performances or her cheerleading competitions." Maribel said. "What about your family? Your mom and dad. Do they come to your performances?" She asked. "I would love to meet them."

Sebastian scratched his head. "Step-mom actually, she and my sister come when they can."

"Not your dad?" Santana asked curiously.

"No, it's not really his thing." Sebastian shrugged used to his dad's lack of involvement in his life.

The other three occupants in the room looked at Sebastian with worry.

"It's fine really, he comes once in a while to my lacrosse games. He's just really busy." Sebastian reassured them. He looked down at the time realizing how late it was getting. It was also a good way of getting out of this awkward situation. He hated it when conversations landed on the topic of family.

"I actually have to get home though. Thank you for the dinner it was amazing." Sebastian told them as he stood up. The rest of the family stood also.

"We were happy to have your over. I'm just going to wrap some of that cake up for you." Maribel said sweetly.

"Yes, it was our pleasure having you over," Adrian told Sebastian and he actually meant it.

Adrian knew that Sebastian was hiding something, he didn't know what but he knew it was something important. He just hoped that whatever it was his daughter wasn't dragged into it, but he could tell that this boy had feelings for his daughter.

Maribel came out a minute later with some leftovers and a few slices of her cake.

"Wow, thank you, Maribel. Katie's going to be really happy when she tastes this." Sebastian grabbed the tupperware and headed for the door with Santana right on his heels. "Goodnight." He said to her parents.

Santana walked with him to his car as she rubbed his arm. "See that wasn't so bad." She smiled happy that everything went well.

"Yeah, you're right. Tonight was better than expected. You have great parents." He said a little subdued.

"I'm sure your family is great too," Santana assured him.

"Yeah, my sister and stepmom are pretty great," Sebastian admitted.

Santana looked at him when she heard him only mention two members of his family. "Not your dad though." She stated. She didn't need to ask because she already knew the answer.

"We don't really get along." Sebastian confided in her.

"Yeah, I figured." She said softly.

"Don't feel offended if I don't invite you over for family dinner night. We don't usually eat dinner together as a family. Most of the time I'm at Dalton anyways. Although I wouldn't mind you getting to know my sister. She's great." He said happily.

Santana smiled at that. She could see how much he loved his sister and she loved that, but she was sad that he couldn't have the same reaction to his dad. He seemed happier mentioning his step-mom than he did his own father. Santana briefly wondered where his mother was but she didn't want to pry. She figured he'd tell her when he was ready.

"I'd love to meet your sister sometime." Santana smiled at him.

Sebastian grinned. He placed his lips tentatively on her lips very aware that they were more than likely being watched.

Santana smiled through the kiss. Man, she was falling hard for this boy.

They separated from the kiss. "Goodnight Santana," Sebastian whispered to her.

"Goodnight Sebastian." Santana walked to her door and watched as he drove away.

* * *

 **~In case anyone missed me mentioning the name and singer of the song performed by Sebastian, it's called Waves by Dean Lewis. It's a really nice song and you should really check it out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Hey everyone I know it's been a while, but I'm still writing my stories. This is the next chapter for beneath the surface. I just want to thank those who are still reading my story and reviewing. Please continue to send me any thoughts or ideas you have for this story, I love hearing what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian walked into Dalton bright and early Monday morning. Today was his first day back and surprisingly he was happy. He'd been bored out of his mind these last couple weeks and believe it or not, he'd actually missed school.

He carried his duffle bag that held his lacrosse gear into the locker room. He had an early practice this morning and one after school to get caught up with everything he'd missed the past two weeks. He'd be late to a few of his glee practices but his dad already talked to Mr. Shue about it. Monday's and Thursday's were reserved solely for his lacrosse practices.

Sebastian was used to a heavy schedule, he'd worked with one most of his life. At first, it was a way for his father to keep him occupied and then it became a way for Sebastian to keep away from his dad. The less he saw of his father the better his life was.

It was going to be rough coming back from a two-week suspension. He'd missed all his school work and two weeks worth of practices. He was so far behind in everything it wasn't even funny.

Sebastian turned the corner and pulled open the door to the locker room. The majority of his bruises had already faded and the ones that hadn't could be easily explained away.

"Yo, Sebastian!" One of the guys in the locker room shouted.

Sebastian smiled. "Hey, Brady." Sebastian pounded fists with the guy, a tall African American. They'd known each other for a few years now. He was laid back, a go with the flow kind of guy. He smiled as all the guys welcomed him back patting his back and slapping hands.

"It's great to have you back man!" Brady smiled brightly. Although it was only a couple of weeks that Sebastian was gone they were still noticeable ones.

"It's good to be back man." Sebastian grinned with the rest of his teammates.

"Don't get too excited." He heard a voice say.

Sebastian cringed. He distinctly remembered a conversation that the two had about what would happen when he got back from suspension. It was a really detailed description. Something along the lines of how he was going to work Sebastian so hard that he would never think of pranking another person ever again.

"Hey, coach," Sebastian said with a weary smile.

The locker room was dead silent. Everyone knew not to mess with the coach, but clearly, that was something that Sebastian had a problem with. The coach was the type of person that considered a leadership role an all time thing.

Coach Yates placed Sebastian in charge of the team not only for his talent as a lacrosse player but also for his leadership qualities. He was their Capitan, their leader, and that meant he was being watched at all times on and off the field.

"Coach, I know I haven't said it, but I'm sorry for everything I did. I didn't think about how my actions would come across. I know I embarrassed not only myself but the whole team." Sebastian apologized. His father had mentioned to him, really ordered him to apologize to the coach about the slushie debacle.

Yates gave Sebastian a long hard look. Yates knew that Sebastian was aware that his father was pulling strings. Yates answered to Harold when it came to his son and the team. He was always in every game and was rarely reprimanded. In fact, the only time that Sebastian actually got in trouble on the field was when Harold demanded that the coach "handle him". The coach knew that something wasn't right in the Smythe household. Harold was too strict and demanding, but he had money and paid for over half of the things needed for the team.

There was always something about Sebastian that made him not see clearly. He was his coach, not his parent and he tried to keep himself separate from his kids lives. Especially Sebastian's. Harold had the power to have his job if he wanted to. He didn't have any kids of his own and that was probably the reason why it wasn't that difficult to distance the two. If the other kids pulled even a quarter of the things that Sebastian had pulled they would have been riding the bench all season.

Honestly, some days it felt like the kid couldn't help himself. Sebastian probably thought that he didn't notice the mask that he put on, but he did. He could tell that there was something off about the kid, and he had a feeling it involved his family, his dad specifically. He'd see Sebastian occasionally with a bruise here and there but it wasn't often enough for him to do something about. The kid had excuses for everything, and they were believable. He played lacrosse and it was a rough sport that definitely left the kids sore and slightly bruised.

There were some days that he just knew that Sebastian was lying, but he couldn't do much for him if he wouldn't admit to it. Yates knew that Sebastian's father was a well-respected lawyer, and he knew for a fact that if he informed the police of the suspected abuse it would all go to hell. Sebastian wouldn't admit to it and if his father found out which he would, Sebastian would be in even more trouble.

Right now though, he wouldn't hold back with Sebastian. What he did to that kid was extremely stupid and reckless. He wasn't aware of his father disciplining the boy, but he sure as hell would.

Yates cleared his throat and spoke sharply to Sebastian.

"You're spending these next few practices doing drills. Starting right now you're going to be running the whole field and you won't be stopping until I tell you to. These drills will be done alone while the rest of the team practices the plays for the next game, which you will not be a part of."

Sebastian deflated at that. He wanted to argue that he had already missed 2 weeks worth of practices and he didn't want to miss the game as well, but what did he expect really? He hadn't been to any of the practices in the past few weeks, he couldn't expect to be able to play in the games.

Sebastian simply nodded his head in agreement with the coach.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get dressed and get out there!" Coach Yates shouted. "The rest of you stop standing around and get moving." He clapped his hands together urging the team to get a move on as he walked out of the locker room.

The team looked around weary. It wasn't lost on them that the coach seemed to always be tougher on Sebastian. Yes, he got away with way more than he should, but that was mostly because his dad basically owned the team.

They never said anything because Sebastian never wanted them to. He was a cool guy and he caught enough crap with the coach as it was. The team figured the coach was harder on him because Sebastian's dad practically owned the coach as well. He couldn't bench Sebastian or play him whenever he wanted unless Sebastian's dad had the last say. They could tell that it irked him. They were honestly surprised that it took this long for the coach to snap.

This was gearing up to be a rough one on Sebastian. Sebastian would never quit the team because of his dad, and he'd never complain about the way coach drilled him. His dad probably wouldn't care anyway, as long as he could play, and he always played.

"Alright guys, let's get moving like coach said," Brady said to the team. He, like everyone else, wasn't lost on the tension in the room even after the two culprits were no longer confronting each other. But he was interim captain for the moment until Sebastian was back at least. He had to get everyone back on track.

Brady walked over to Sebastian and gave his back a pat. "You good man?"

Sebastian closed his locker and sighed. "Yeah, I'm good. Look I better get out of there before coach comes looking for me." He smirked.

They only had morning practices twice a week and they only lasted an hour, and for that whole hour, Sebastian ran the field. The two morning practices were usually reserved for working out while after school practices were for going over plays.

He was exhausted by the time coach called it quits. Sweat dripping down him in streams. He slowed down to a jog and stopped at the bleachers, leaning over with his hands on his thighs.

Someone bumped his shoulder and Sebastian looked up. A water bottle was thrust into his chest and he held onto it barely getting a thank you out of his mouth. The coach wasn't joking about running him raged, literally.

Sebastian gulped the water down quenching his thirst. He'd been out of practice and jumping back into things wasn't as easy as he'd expected.

"Come on man." Brady and Eric, an Asian guy who was more Brady's friend than his, walked with him off the field. Everyone else was already showering and heading to breakfast.

"Damn, I don't remember him being this hard a few weeks ago." Sebastian huffed out as he slowly made his way into the locker room.

"Well, you did almost blind a kid," Eric said matter of factly.

"He's got a point there." Brady agreed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the two guys, but he knew they were right.

Sebastian headed to the shower taking slightly longer than Brady and Eric who were finished and already out the locker room. By the time Sebastian was out of the shower the room was empty. Sebastian let out a relieved sigh. He honestly just needed a minute or two to himself. He walked stiffly to the bench and sat down.

He wasn't sure what to expect from the rest of the warblers about the slushie incident. He'd only seen one other person since he was suspended. He wasn't sure if what he told the Dean did any good to them or if his words were disregarded, which was a definite likelihood.

Sebastian sighed and got dressed making his way out of the locker room. There was still a good 35 minutes before class started and Sebastian wanted to get a quick bite to eat before heading to his first class. He wanted to get there a little earlier to grab his assignments from his two-week suspension.

He walked into the crowded cafeteria and headed straight for the line. Dalton like any other overly expensive private school always went overboard with things and breakfast was no different. Sebastian grabbed some freshly made strawberry waffles and poured a generous amount of strawberry syrup on top. Yes, there was strawberry syrup. There were actually four different kinds. He added some eggs, sausage, and a few pieces of bacon with that, snagging a bottle of orange juice on his way to a semi-empty table.

He dug in immediately practically inhaling the food in his haste. He didn't spot any of the warblers, but they could easily just be avoiding him. He tossed his empty tray in the trash and walked into his Microeconomics class. Every class that Sebastian was taking this year were AP courses which were a heavy load in itself. But with him missing two weeks from each class he was going to be drowning in work.

By the end of school, Sebastian was dazed. His hands were full of assignments that he needed to complete on top of the assignments that were currently being done. His teachers didn't seem to have any pity on him telling him that he had till the end of the week to complete the makeup work. They knew of the heavy workload the kids had but they also knew the reason for Sebastian's suspension and they made their displeasure known.

Sebastian sighed, he would have to stay up late all week in order to finish his work and keep up his perfect 4.0 GPA. He walked into the locker room and changed out of his Dalton uniform and into his practice clothes. Sensing his stress the guys kept their distance. Even Brady who usually cared less about what mood Sebastian was in stayed away.

He didn't need to be told what to do as he got to work warming up. He stretched and completed his other warm-ups before jogging two full times around the field. He knew the regimen so he went through everything according to that. When he finished his sprints the coach had him heading to the weight room.

They had a personalized trainer in the room for the players that needed to workout alone. Two weeks weren't long enough for him to lose any muscle or to forget the regimen but it was definitely enough time for him to feel the strain of getting back into things. His muscles screamed at the abuse that was being inflicted upon them, but he didn't stop.

Lacrosse players had certain main points that they needed to focus on building. Specifically, strength in their lower body, abs, lower back, and because they had to make high-velocity shots the lats and triceps. Some important exercises were lateral lunges and single-leg hamstring bridges, which worked the glutes, quads, and calves.

The trainer had Sebastian running through each and every one of these exercises. He monitored what Sebastien was doing correcting anything that needed correcting and keeping watch on if he was overdoing anything.

Sebastian was also made to perform plate twists for his torso rotational strength, and straight-leg abs, which involved lying on your back with your legs pointed toward the ceiling, then lowering them slowly toward the floor.

He felt the burning pain of each workout and gritted his teeth through the trainer's directions. The trainer incorporated lat pull-down, pull-ups and rows, and dips and close-grip push-ups. Sebastian had to complete three sets of six to 12 reps of each exercise before he was allowed to leave for the night.

"Damn man. The coach wasn't joking about putting you through the wringer." Brady commented as he walked up to Sebastian as they left the locker room. Sebastian was walking with a strained look on his face, moving gingerly.

"Tell me about it. I've never worked out so hard in my life." Sebastian grunted. Everything hurt, from the stands of his hair to the tips of his toes. The trainer suggested an ice bath and a good nights rest since Sebastian would have to be back there early in the morning.

Usually, Monday and Thursday were the only double practices that they had. They only ever did the more strenuous workouts at those times, but the coach seemed to have it out for him this week. It would just be him bright and early every morning this week. He wouldn't even be getting a full 8 hours if he wanted to get his assignments done by the end of the week. He'd have to finish a subject a day if that was even possible.

Luckily along with his microeconomics class and his calculus class he also had music theory and studio art. While they were all AP classes, the last two would be a breeze for him. The majority of his time would have to be spent on his two more challenging classes.

* * *

Sebastian woke up with a start at the sound of his alarm blaring. He searched around the room in confusion trying to figure out where the noise was coming from and spotted the offending object laying on the floor. Wondering why his phone was screaming at him in the middle of the night. Sebastian snatched it off the floor and looked at it in surprise.

There was no way it was time for school. He only just placed his head down on his desk. But there, in big letters was the time. 5:30 am. Sebastian groaned, if the coach kept this up Sebastian wouldn't make it.

Sebastian rushed into the locker room tossing his bags in the lockers. His body screaming at him from last nights practices and the horrible position he'd fallen asleep in. He'd only gotten halfway through his first assignment for his econ class when he fell asleep. He was exhausted and it would only get worse.

He was already dressed in his workout gear so to not waste any extra time getting ready. Jogging out onto the field he could see the coach standing on the grass eyes glued to his watch. It was 6 am on the dot, he knew he wasn't late.

There were cones set up all around the field and coach ran him through drill after drill after drill.

He was put through ridiculous amounts of sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, and jumping jacks, along with long distance running. Sebastian was barely standing by the time coach finally called it quits. He wheezed his way to the side of the grass emptying out the contents of his stomach. It wasn't unheard of that athletes were pushed hard enough to vomit.

Sebastian shuddered and groaned as he snatched one of the bottles of water on the side table and dropped to the ground.

His eyes burned as the sweat made its way into his eyes. His chest was beating a mile a minute as he attempted to catch his breath. He could barely lift his arm up to take a sip of the cool water sitting in his limp hand.

He squinted his eyes at the figure he felt hovering over him. His head was throbbing and he knew that the coach pushed him too far today not that Sebastian would comment on it.

"You're out of shape Smythe." The coach growled out. "How do you expect to lead this team on the field for games if you can't even get through an hours morning of practice drills? " The coach glared down at him.

"Sorry coach." Sebastian gasped out still not caught up on his breathing.

"You need to pull your act together before our after-school practice." The coach said as he walked away from Sebastian.

Sebastian groaned at the thought. Today was grueling enough as it was, he didn't know how he'd be able to get through another practice. Especially since he knew that the coach wouldn't let up on him.

Sebastian got up on wobbly legs and trudged into the locker room. He sat down exhausted before he was finally able to down the bottle of water in his hands. What he needed was a good breakfast and a Gatorade to replenish his lost electrolytes.

He was wincing by the time he made it to the breakfast table with a plate of French toast, eggs orange juice and a Gatorade bottle. He ate slowly as the effort to chew was way too tiring.

Sebastian looked up in surprise as a tray hit the table next to his.

"Smythe" A voice snarled at him.

Sebastian looked up at the tone of the voice, but he had no idea who the kid was. "And you are?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. Clearly, the boy had something against him if the glare that was being sent his way was anything to go by.

The kid smirked. "It's really something that you don't know the person you got kicked out of the warblers." The boy scowled.

Oh, that's right. He'd completely forgotten about him. Hunter Clarington. Sebastian's talk with the headmaster must have worked a little too well.

"They kicked you off the team?" Sebastian asked confused.

"No, they demoted me and then I quit." He clarified.

"Oh, well, what does that have to do with me?" Sebastian asked already bored with this conversation. He didn't get him kicked off the team.

"Well if it weren't for you I would still be captain of the warblers." He gritted.

"I only told the headmaster the truth. Anything else is on you." Sebastian gritted back. "Get over it."

Hunter narrowed his eyes. "I will be Captain again, and then I'm gonna make it my lives work to make your life a living hell. Just you wait and see." Hunter bit out.

"Well get in line." Sebastian threw out before standing up from the table and tossing away his half-finished breakfast. He picked up his Gatorade and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

The rest of the day went by unbearably slow. The only positive thing was that he was able to finish his makeup work for his music theory and studio art class. Now all he had to do was finish up his econ work and get a start on with his calculus.

Practice was a bitch and he was relieved when it was over. The team gave him sympathetic looks as they entered the locker room. They could all see his fatigue.

"Man I'm seriously thinking about talking to the coach," Brady said to Sebastian as he sat leaning against his locker his eyes closed in exhaustion. "You're burnt out."

"No!" Sebastian said. His eyes snapping open in alarm.

Brady squatted down in front of Sebastian concern in his hazel eyes. "Bass you can't keep this up, he's running you ragged."

"I know, but it'll get back to normal after this week is up. He's just letting off a bit of stress. This is nothing, believe me, I can handle this." Sebastian reassured him.

Brady shook his head, not at all assured in what Sebastian was saying. "Just because you can take what your shitty dad does to you doesn't mean you can handle everything," Brady said in displeasure.

Sebastian looked at him in surprise. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Don't play me for a fool. I know you and I know your dad. Anyone with half a brain would see what you're hiding. I see the bruises that you try to hide, the bruises that you definitely aren't getting from our practices. The only reason why I didn't say anything earlier is because I don't know what to do for you."

The locker room was empty everyone had already left with the exception of Eric who didn't seem the least bit surprised about the conversation.

Sebastian let out a breath, he didn't have the energy to hide anymore. "Did you tell Eric too?" Sebastian asked closing his eyes. He didn't even have the energy to be upset at the fact that yet another person seemed to know about his "secret".

"No, Eric..." Brady trailed off.

"No, I know from experience." Eric continued for Brady. He appreciated the fact that Brady didn't feel right telling someone else's secret.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "You know from experience?" He hadn't been expecting that.

"Yea, before my dad died he was an abusive bastard. Luckily for me, my mom met a guy while she was still with my dad. He was a cop back then and he got us away from my dad, who ended up dying in prison sometime later. That cop, who is now a detective and my step-father helped us through one of the toughest times in our lives. He can help you too." Eric told him sincerely.

Sebastian looked at Eric in shock. This was a complete surprise and he was currently at a loss for words. He barely knew this kid and he was willing to help him. Then there was Brady who he had distanced himself from to avoid this very same thing from happening. He was still trying his hardest to help him. He'd been keeping this secret for so long now that he didn't know what to do. What he did know was that he wasn't going to risk social services taking Katie away. What if they locked both his dad and Isabelle up? Isabelle didn't deserve that and he didn't want to ruin Katie's life.

"You don't have to make a decision yet. I just want you to know that we know what's happening and we're here for you if you need us." Brady told him. They were all seated against the lockers, having sat down to talk.

Sebastian nodded his head. "Okay, I'll think about it."

The two teens nodded their heads along with him. They stood up holding out their hands to help him up.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Sebastian said slapping hands with the two guys.

* * *

Sebastian slammed his car door shut as he reached Mckinley high. He was a little late for practice, but Mr. Shue already knew about his schedule.

Santana had called him last night but he never got a chance to call her back. He prayed she wasn't too upset with him as he walked into the choir room.

Mr. Shue simply gestured for him to have a seat, so he took the seat next to Santana that was most likely left vacant on purpose. Sebastian smiled warily at her not sure if he was in the doghouse with her or not.

Santana smiled back at him although hers was way more reassuring. She leaned over and placed a quick kiss to Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian smiled and squeezed her hand gently. She had no idea what she meant to him.

They both turned their attention back to Mr. Shue and his lesson plan for today. They mostly rehearsed the songs for the competition and called it a day.

They didn't need as much practice since they were confident in what they were singing. The competition was only a few weeks away and they only needed a few more practices before then. Mr. Shue cut the practices to twice a week for this week and the next.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your phone call last night, I guess I fell asleep doing my make-up work." Sebastian walked hand in hand with Santana.

"That's okay, I knew there was a reason behind you not calling back after you missed the call," Santana said with understanding.

Sebastian smiled appreciating her thoughtfulness. He'd had girlfriends in the past that weren't the least bit understanding.

"How about you focus on your school work this week and we can get back into the swing of things next week. Call me when you can okay?" She said as she kissed his lips. "My parents are already asking when you're going to come back again for dinner, or just for the heck of it." She said.

Sebastian looked at her in shock. "They actually want me to come back?"

By _they_ , she knew Sebastian mostly meant her dad. "Yes, they do." She told him.

"Wow, I guess I made a pretty great impression," Sebastian said cockily as he wrapped his hands around Santana's waist.

She playfully slapped his shoulder. Her face breaking out into a wide smile. "Don't get cocky."

Sebastian grinned as he pulled her in for another kiss. If he could end every day like this he'd be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, I won't say much but I know these chapters are taking longer and longer to upload. I'm actually coming close to an end with this story though and I'm hoping it doesn't take a whole other month to upload the next chapter. Thank you for those of you who haven't given up on this story. Please continue to fave, follow and comment as they are greatly appreciated and very much welcomed. Now on to the story. :)

* * *

It was the end of the school week and he was finally done with all his schoolwork. He handed the assignments in after yet another rigorous practice. He was exhausted and he was just relieved that the coach was through with his drills. He got it, believe him he got it. He would never do anything stupid like that again.

He walked stiffly out the locker room Brady and Eric right on his heels.

"What'd the coach say? Is he done tormenting you?" Brady asked.

Sebastian chuckled. "Yea, he's through with the torture." Sebastian joked.

"It really did look like he was torturing you and he seemed to be enjoying himself too," Brady said a hint of anger in his voice. He knew that Sebastian was joking, but Brady truly believed what Sebastian went through was a form of torture.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that practice is over till Monday and I'll be back on the normal schedule." Sebastian walked, well really limped out of the locker room.

There was a pregnant pause.

"So, have you given any thought to what we talked about?" Eric asked him sending a glance in his direction.

Brady looked over at Sebastian waiting for his answer.

"I think I'm good," Sebastian said.

Eric shook his head disappointed.

"Sebastian come on man." Brady looked at him in frustration.

"No, listen guys. He's different, he is." Sebastian tried to get them to listen.

"I highly doubt that." Eric scoffed.

"He hasn't touched me since I got back to school. We haven't argued much and he's been pretty cool. I just don't see the need to ruin everyone's lives if everything is fine." He wasn't lying, his dad had been oddly nice to him since he started back up with school. He was honestly thinking that his dad's whole abusive streak was done.

"Sebastian you have to know that this won't last. He's been doing this what, your whole life? I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time he's taken a break from the abuse. He always starts back up again and this time will be no different. I know it and you know it too." Eric looked at Sebastian determined to get him to understand.

"I can't do it, Eric, okay!" Sebastian shouted in frustration.

For his part, Eric didn't look the least bit phased by Sebastian's outburst. "Yes, you can." Brady gritted out.

"Sebastian sooner or later your dad's gonna get mad at you over something and it can be something small, but it will be big to him. When that happens, not if, but when that happens he's going to hurt you again. The fact that he hasn't done anything to you yet just means that when he does snap it's going to be bad." Eric told him. "I know what I'm talking about."

Sebastian ran his hands through his hair. "I can't and I won't. There's just too much at risk. I have my little sister to think about and her mother. If I tell and this backfires we'll probably be put into foster care and we'll be separated. She'll have no one." Sebastian said.

"Don't you think it'll be much worse if she catches him hurting you? Or maybe he hurts you too bad and you can't be saved. What if one day he turns his anger towards her? What then?" Brady said trying to reason with him.

Sebastian stepped away from them "I'm done talking about this." He told them with finality. He didn't want to think about the fact that this could all get worse, that his dad could end up hurting Katie.

Brady and Eric looked at Sebastian sadly, but they respected his wishes. They couldn't force him to turn in his father.

"Okay, okay," Brady said, his hands up in the universal sign for surrender.

"Look, it's been a long day. I just want to go home and soak in a bathtub filled with ice." He was sore beyond belief and all he wanted to do was relax. He moved from the wall to walk towards the exit.

"Alright." Eric agreed, letting Sebastian walk away.

Brady moved to stop him, but Eric held him back. "No, let him go."

"What? Why?" Brady asked confused.

"Because if he's not ready to admit it. If he's not willing to talk to my dad about this it's useless." Eric explained.

Brady sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Sebastian sighed in relief as he settled into the ice bath. He was so exhausted. This weekend he'd finally be able to relax. No school, no glee practice, and no lacrosse. His eyes drifted shut as his body relaxed in the water.

A loud banging on the door had Sebastian jerking awake. Shivers were racking his body and he realized that he was probably in that water for longer than planned. All the ice hadn't yet melted but the majority of it was gone.

Before he could answer or jump out of the bath the door was slammed open.

"Shit" Sebastian wasn't sure what he did but he knew from the look on his father's face that he screwed up somewhere.

"Dad-" Sebastian moved to stand up but Harold pushed him back down. "What's going on?" Sebastian asked.

"Where were you today?" Harold asked him his hand still pressed firmly on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? I was at school you know that." Sebastian looked at him in confusion.

"And what about after that?" Harold questioned.

"I, I was at lacrosse practice. Dad, you know this already." Sebastian was confused. Had his dad finally cracked?

"And after that?" Harold asked again.

"What? Do you want a play by play of my entire day?" Sebastian angrily asked.

Harold squeezed Sebastian's shoulder harder causing him to wince slightly.

"Don't be a Smart Alec, I'm not in the mood for it tonight." Harold seethed. "You were supposed to pick up Katie today after practice. She was at the school for hours waiting for you until the teacher called me and I had Isabelle pick her up."

Sebastian's eyes widened. He'd completely forgotten that he was supposed to pick up his sister today. He had so much on his mind this week that he had completely forgotten about Katie. The guilt hit him instantly.

"Oh man, Katie. How is she? I'm so sorry. I've had so much going on this week that I just forgot." Sebastian apologized.

"You forgot? How can you forget about your little sister?" Harold pushed Sebastian's head under the ice cold water.

Sebastian gasped in surprise as his head was pushed under the water. The sudden movement had him inhaling a lungful of water. His arms flailed about as he attempted to get out.

Harold shook his head as he held Sebastian down. A few seconds later he pulled him up.

Sebastian coughed up copious amounts of water. His breathing labored. He tried to remove the hands on his shoulders that were keeping him in the tub but they were too strong.

"How can I trust you with the life of my daughter if you can't even remember something as simple as picking her up," Harold growled out.

"I'm sorry dad, I-" Sebastian tried to reason with him.

Harold pushed him back into the water. "Sorry isn't enough. You know that I have to punish you, it's the only way you seem to learn anything." Harold held him down as his body struggled in vain to emerge.

Harold pulled him back up and watched Sebastian spit out water.

"Dad, dad please stop. I'm sorry okay!?" His lungs burned from the chilled water.

"I know you are, and after I'm done you'll remember why this should never happen again." Harold pushed him back into the water.

Sebastian groaned in defeat as he was pushed back in. His hands scratched at his dad's, trying to get him to let go. His eyes were wide open in distress and he was struggling madly to get free. He could feel the water filling his lungs as his struggles started to slow down. His hold on his father slackened and his eyes began to drift closed.

Harold waited until the last minute possible to pull Sebastian back out again. He tossed him out of the tub and onto the floor.

Sebastian flopped to the ground but he didn't move. He lay there, body still, with his eyes closed.

"Damnit!" Harold gritted out. He gave Sebastian a couple of rough kicks to the back and heard a gasp followed by coughs and the sound of water hitting the ground.

It felt like he was coughing up a lung. Tears leaked from his eyes as he tried to get in as much air as possible through all the water coming back out. It hurt, a lot. The pain in his lungs was temporarily overpowering the pain in his back.

Sebastian slowly sat up pushing himself as far away from his dad as possible. His dad had almost killed him. He looked over at him and he didn't see remorse or regret all he saw was indifference. It was like he could care less and that terrified him.

His mind drifted back to what Eric said earlier. Eric was right. If he didn't do something soon, his dad would end up killing him. Accidental or not.

Harold opened his mouth to say something to his son. He didn't know where that anger seemed to come from. It was like whenever he spoke to the kid or even looked at him he felt the urge to make him suffer. He knew that he blamed him for his mother's death and that was where the abuse stemmed from. He was even aware of the fact that it was completely illogical, but that didn't stop him from feeling the way he felt. Not to mention the fact that looking at him was like looking at a mirror image of his wife. It should have made him more loving towards him but instead, most of the time all he felt was anger and Harold found any way he could to release that on his son.

Looking at him drenched in water, breaths coming in gasps and eyes bloodshot and filled with fear all he could do was shake his head and walk away.

Sebastian watched his father leave the room in silence, too afraid to even speak. Shaking slightly he got up from the floor and ran his trembling hands through his wet hair.

His dad had almost killed him and it was definitely a wake-up call.

* * *

Sebastian took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He slowly turned the knob and poked his head into the room.

"Hey, can I come in?" Sebastian asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can." Katie smiled. She was playing with some dolls on her bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about today," Sebastian said taking a seat on her bed.

"You mean cause you were supposed to pick me up from school today?" She said distractedly.

Sebastian grimaced. "Yea, because of that. I'm so sorry that I forgot to pick you up today."

"That's okay, mommy picked me up and we had ice-cream." She said with a big smile.

Sebastian gave a small smile in return. "So your not upset with me?"

"No silly. Mommy told me you were tired from school and practice. Its okay, you can pick me up next time and then maybe we can have pizza and ice-cream." She gave him a dazzling smile.

Sebastian laughed. "Okay, it's a plan." He probably would have agreed to anything she asked with how guilty he felt.

Sebastian got up from the bed. "Goodnight Katie." Sebastian gave her a kiss on the head and left the room breathing a sigh of relief. He walked over to his room and leaned his head against the door.

"Trying to fix things with your sister I see," Harold said with a smirk.

Sebastian jumped in surprise and then fear at seeing who was in front of him.

A feeling of dread ran through his body and his eyes shifted around him looking for an exit.

Harold rolled his eyes. "Now you're afraid of me?"

"That tends to happen when said person thinks it's a good idea to drown their son," Sebastian said hesitantly.

"Let's not make a big thing out of that," Harold said dismissively.

Sebastian looked at him in shock. "You want me to just ignore the fact that you were drowning me ten minutes ago?"

"Your fine aren't you?" Harold said.

"But if you held me down a few seconds longer I wouldn't be," Sebastian growled.

"You're overreacting," Harold said dismissively.

"Overreacting!?" Sebastian looked at him in shock.

"How about you watch your tone," Harold said, his voice dangerously even. He was now standing right in Sebastian's face.

Sebastian was still leaning against the door. He might have been infuriated with his father, but he wasn't stupid enough to purposely upset him. His mouth slammed shut as he watched his dad carefully, "Sorry." he said looking away from his father.

Harold glared at him for a second and then smirked. He gave Sebastian's cheek a few pats and chuckled when Sebastian flinched.

"Calm down Sebastian I'm not gonna hurt you," Harold reassured his son as he walked off.

Sebastien stayed stationed by the door for a minute longer before he shakily walked back to his room.

* * *

The following week was better than the one before, but only by a little. Lacrosse practices were still hard, but he was at least with the rest of the team and there weren't anymore one on one "practices". Glee practice was going great and he finally had more time to be with Santana.

The only real problem was his dad. He felt as if he were walking on eggshells every second of every day in his house when his dad was home. Every little thing bugged him now. He hadn't done anything as drastic as what he did in the bathroom, but he sure wasn't hiding the fact that he was over the whole truce they had going on. Most of the bruises were easily explained now that he was actually a part of the lacrosse team practices. All he had to do was make sure he was hit in the right spot by a teammate and it was fine.

He was back to being stressed out. He was so afraid that he'd do the wrong thing and his dad would snap again and drag him into the tub for another lesson. It was exhausting really and he didn't see an end in sight. Talking to him wasn't an option and while he was still considering talking to Eric's dad about the whole thing he was still slightly hesitant. He didn't know what would happen to his family after he ruined their lives, and he didn't like uncertainties.

* * *

It was the end of another school week and he'd spent the rest of the day with his sister. He picked her up from school and brought her to the lacrosse game that he wasn't a part of due to his previous suspension. Katie insisted on going and supporting his team even though her brother wasn't in the game.

They were now driving home after going for pizza and ice-cream just like he'd promised her the week before. All in all, it was a good day.

This was where his good day turned into the worst day of his life.

Sebastian saw the traffic light turn green signaling him to pass through.

Unbeknownst to Sebastian was the truck that thought it could run through the stop light before any cars got across. It was a mistake that would cost the truck driver. The man had only had a couple of beers and he figured he was good to drive, he was sorely mistaken. He didn't have time to stop before he drove head-on into the other car.

Sebastian didn't notice the car heading in his direction before it was too late. He was laughing at something Katie said when he heard her scream out. Even if he saw the truck in advance he couldn't stop what was going to happen.

Sebastian saw a bright light flash towards his left, but he couldn't do anything to stop the collision. He just prayed that Katie would be alright. That was his last thought before the truck rammed into his car and his world went black.

* * *

Sebastian woke up to the sound of Katie calling his name. He tried to open his eyes but they didn't want to obey. His head felt as if a bulldozer had run over it about a hundred thousand times. He tried to move but there was something restricting his movements.

He could distantly hear Katie calling his name in the background, but he couldn't seem to answer. He tried with all his might to force his eyes open and it worked if only briefly. Sebastian was able to see that the reason he couldn't move was that the seat belt was keeping him trapped. It might have saved his life, but it was now hindering him from moving, not that he felt like doing much of that.

The airbag was deflated in front of him, he could make out blood covering the white material. His blood. He knew they were in a bad situation.

Where the seat belt was strapped over his chest he could feel a deep throbbing ache. The seat belt may have prevented him from plummeting through the window, but it wasn't without consequence. Something dropped into his eye and he slowly looked up to see if it was raining or maybe something was leaking in the car but he saw nothing.

He slowly moved his hand up to wipe his eye and saw it come away red. He must have hit his head somehow which explained all the blood splatter on the airbag. There was glass all around him and shallow cuts decorating his body. He suddenly remembered his sister was in the back.

"Katie" he finally whispered. He struggled painfully to get his seatbelt off. He had to get to Katie. He needed to make sure that she was okay. Honestly, he was just thankful that she was sitting in the back and on the opposite side of impact.

"Sebby!" She called out. Her voice sounded loud and strong to him. Hopefully, that meant she wasn't hurt.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" He asked her as he continued to struggle with his seatbelt, it was pointless. It was probably jammed, damaged from the crash. He leaned his head back as the throbbing increased tenfold.

"I'm okay I think, but my wrist hurts," she said with a small sob. "You were sleeping and I tried calling you, but you never answered. I was so scared." She said, the strength in her voice wavering as fear set in.

"It's okay. I'm awake now and I'm gonna get us out of here." Sebastian promised her. He picked up a piece of broken glass, one of many surrounding him, and started sawing away at the seatbelt.

He could barely think straight and his vision was slightly blurry both from his obvious head wound and from the blood blocking his vision. Whenever he wiped it away a minute later it'd be back.

It was dark outside and he couldn't figure out why no one had called the police yet. Their car was sitting in front of a pole, partially embedded. The driver side door, his door, was crushed from the impact with the truck. He looked around for the truck but with his blurred vision, he could barely see straight.

'Where the hell was the ambulance?' He probably shouldn't have taken that shortcut. The area was basically deserted and that no doubt was the reason for the lack of help.

After an eternity of sawing at the seatbelt, he finally broke through. They needed to get out of there and he needed to call for help. He looked around him for his phone, but he couldn't see it.

"Katie, how you doing?" Sebastian whispered which was about as loud as his voice could get right now.

"I'm okay." She whispered back following his lead. "Are you okay?" She asked from her seat.

"I'm okay. Can you get out?" He asked her wanting to keep the questions away from his health.

She seemed to struggle for a bit before shaking her head no. "I think my seatbelt is stuck." She told him.

'Great' Sebastian thought. "Okay, just give me a second to get back there and I'll get you out." Sebastian moved and instantly cried out. The seatbelt must have injured a few of his ribs.

"Seb!?" Katie shouted out.

"It's okay it's okay." He grunted as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

He tried once again to move and this time he was ready for the pain. Gritting his teeth Sebastian turned himself around and made his way to the back of the car, the piece of glass held firmly in his hand. It was probably not the best idea to move, but with their car stuck half in the road, it was dangerous to stay inside. Plus there could be some gas leak that he was unaware of.

He moved through all the glass and hacked away at his sister's seatbelt until he had her free too.

"Sebastian your hand." Katie picked up the hand with the piece of glass. It wasn't until he looked down did he see what Katie was looking at. He must have been running on adrenaline because he still couldn't feel the pain. He could though see the blood leaking from the cut made by the piece of glass held tightly in his hand.

"Hey, it's alright. Let's just get out of here." Sebastian pushed at the door using all his strength to get them out of the totaled vehicle.

"Bass, I found your phone," Katie said as she held it out to him.

Sebastian took it from her and gave her a kiss. "Thanks, Katie!"

Sebastian looked around for the truck that hit them but it seemed to be missing. "Are you freaking kidding me?" The truck was gone. That bastard hit them and left the scene. He didn't even care to check if they were okay.

Sebastian dialed the police and told them their location. He and Katie walked over to the sidewalk and sat down.

He watched as she scooted closer to him, leaning against him while she held on to her wrist. It was slightly swollen, he didn't know much about broken wrists, so he decided to leave it for the paramedics that he could thankfully now hear in the distance. Sebastian waved them over but stayed seated, he had a strong feeling that if he stood up he was just going to wind up falling down.

The paramedics hopped out of the ambulance and rushed over to the scene of the accident. They saw the two figures sitting on the edge of the sidewalk and jogged towards them.

"Hey, I'm Greg and this is Sam. How are you two doing?" The PIC asked as he walked up to the two kids.

"I think her wrist is broken." Sebastian lifted his head up off his lap, -'When did he put it down?'- and told the first paramedic. His voice was barely loud enough for them to hear and he could feel himself fading.

"Okay, I'm gonna have my partner look after her while I check on you. You made the call right?" Greg asked his patient. He could see the signs of a concussion and it looked pretty serious. He was clearly more injured then the little girl. More than likely on the point of impact from the looks of the jumbled driver side. He would need to keep him awake and talking.

"Yea, how's my, how's my sister?" Sebastian asked him as he stumbled over his words.

"She's doing fine." Greg looked over at his partner. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Sam nodded his head at his partner and ran to the truck to get the stretcher.

Sebastian was barely aware of being placed on the stretcher as he came in and out of awareness. He could hear the paramedics talking and he could see his sister sitting next to him in the ambulance, though he wasn't sure when he got in the truck. He knew he was losing time but he couldn't keep himself awake. The paramedic who's name for the life of him he couldn't remember was doing his best to talk to him but he could barely make out what he was saying let alone answer his questions. Guess that head wound was more serious than he thought.

* * *

Adrian was working a late night on Friday. It was slow and there didn't seem to be too many patients tonight which wasn't usually the norm. It was a hospital after all and there was always someone who needed a doctor.

Right now though there didn't seem to be any immediate cases. A few broken arms and lacerations that needed stitches was pretty much all he had right now.

Adrian was about to go to the break room for a late dinner when his pager rung. There was a crash victim, two of them who were coming in. Apparently, the second vehicle, the one who caused the accident, left the scene. Leaving the two injured kids behind. Kids.

Adrian's mind always went to his daughter when he had cases that involved kids. He cleared his head and ran to the front of the emergency section where one stretcher was being rolled in and a little girl was walking through. Her hand gripped tightly in the paramedic's hand. She looked terrified. He noticed her wrist was wrapped as he walked over to them.

"What do we got?" Adrian asked the paramedics.

"They were in the car that was crashed into. The other car left the scene. She's okay, just a sprained wrist and some cuts from the glass. He, on the other hand, looks to have a serious concussion, possibly broken ribs, and there's a deep cut on his palm that he got from a piece of glass he used to saw his and his sister's seatbelts off."

Adrian looked at the boy on the stretcher in amazement. Even through all the pain he was obviously in he still got he and his sister out of a wrecked car. Adrian's face turned into one of shock and then horror.

"Oh, God." He whispered. This was not what he was expecting to see.

"What's wrong Dr, Lopez?" Greg asked.

"I know this boy, he's dating my daughter," Adrian said as they rolled him into a room to work on him.

Sebastian was only semi-aware of what was going on around him. The one thing he was aware of was that Katie wasn't next to him. 'Where the hell am I.' Sebastian looked around him confused. "Katie?" Sebastian asked a little agitated.

"Where's Katie? Where's my sister?" He moved to get up, but his head exploded in pain and his ribs screamed their disapproval.

"Sebastian son you have to stay still." Adrian caught him before he could hit the floor.

Sebastian moaned in pain instantly regretting the decision to move. "Katie?" He asked no one in particular.

"She's fine, she's in a room with one of the doctors getting her wrist checked," Adrian explained.

Sebastian nodded his head. "I need to see her," Sebastian said wanting to get up though he was in too much pain to follow through with the thought.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You can't do anything for her right now. She's in good hands just let the doctors work on her and she'll be here with you before you know it." Adrian said trying to get him to calm down.

"Right now I need to focus on you. You're hurt and we need to fix you, but you'll need to stay still for me."

Sebastian did his best to listen to what the Dr was saying.

"I'll give your parents a call they must be worried sick about you two," Adrian informed a nurse to give the call.

Sebastian shuddered at the thought of his father finding out. It would mean nothing that he wasn't the least bit to blame for the accident. His dad nearly killed him for forgetting to pick up Katie. She was now injured and could have been killed, his dad was going to kill him.

Greg pulled the doctor to the side. "There was something else I needed to talk to you about."

"What's the problem?" Adrian asked. He was currently looking up his daughter's number, she would want to be here for Sebastian.

"It's about the kid, Sebastian." Greg continued.

"Was he injured somewhere else?" Adrian asked concerned.

Greg smiled at the doctor's worry.

"It's just that I noticed a few bruises on Sebastian's body that weren't caused by the accident. I don't want to assume anything, but it's our job to say something if we see something."

Adrian sighed. This was what he suspected. "Thanks for letting me know, I'll talk to him when he's more aware."

"No problem doc." Greg walked over to his partner and they both left the hospital. Their job as a paramedic was always hard. They were never able to follow up on their patients because it was against protocol, they just hoped everything turned out well for those kids.

Adrian called Santana and filled her in on what was happening. By the time he got off the phone with her, Sebastian was already back from his tests. His head was stitched and wrapped and his now confirmed cracked ribs were wrapped as lose as they could.

He was in a room asleep with his sister lying beside him. That probably wasn't the safest with their injuries, but they needed each other at the moment.

He walked away from the room to leave them to rest.

* * *

Harold and Isabelle both rushed into the room where their kids were recuperating. There they found Katie and Sebastian asleep in the bed together. Katie's wrist was in a cast and there were a few cuts scattered over her face but all and all she looked okay.

Sebastian, on the other hand, looked bruised from head to toe. His head was wrapped and from what the nurse said over the phone and the bandages around his chest, they knew he had a few cracked ribs. He too had a litany of cuts scattered on him, way more than Katie though. His hand was also wrapped up and they could see specks of blood on the cloth. He was definitely worse for wear.

Katie woke up at the sound of the door opening. "Momma, daddy!" She cried out, hopping off the bed and running to them.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Isabelle wrapped her arms around her daughter. Sebastian was still out for the count despite Katie's loud voice.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Harold asked her worried.

"I'm okay. Look at my cool cast." She smiled happily showing off her arm.

"I see, and it does look very cool," Isabelle responded just happy that her daughter didn't seem the least bit traumatized by what happened. "Do you remember what happened?"

Katie nodded her head, her smile disappearing. "We were driving home from getting pizza and ice-cream like Bass promised me last week when a truck came straight for us." Her eyes were starting to tear up.

"What color was the light that Sebastian was taking?" Harold asked seriously. Isabelle glared him down. That was not what was important at the moment.

"It was green," Katie answered. "He fell asleep after the accident and he wouldn't wake up for a long time. But when he woke up he got me out of the car." She walked over to Sebastian and picked up his wrapped hand. "He had to use a piece of broken glass to cut the seatbelts off of us because they were stuck." Katie put his hand back down and stood by him sadly. "He fell asleep again after the ambulance drove us away." There were tears in her eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart. He's okay now." Harold kissed her head. He turned to his wife. "Why don't you take her out of here for a little while. Let her catch her breath."

"I don't want to leave Sebastian alone." Katie disagreed.

"I'm gonna stay right here with him I promise," Harold told her. She looked at him with uncertainty.

"We'll be right back honey okay?" Isabelle told her. She too thought her daughter could use a break from all the stress.

It took a little bit of convincing but Katie finally agreed to go with Isabelle.

Harold walked further into the room and stopped at the foot of Sebastian's bed. His hands clenched into fists. He couldn't believe how reckless Sebastian was. He should have been more careful with his sister in the car with him.

Anger was practically leaking off of him as he moved to the side of Sebastian's bed and placed his hands gently on Sebastian's bandaged chest.

The kid slept on, completely unaware of Harold's presence. That is until the once gentle hands turned into the rough abusive ones Sebastian was used to.

Sebastian's face showed the signs of his discomfort and seconds later a moan of pain escaped his lips.

Harold glared at his son, his hands never stopping their merciless pressure on his cracked ribs. Sebastian's hands automatically moved to push away whatever was causing him so much pain but he had little to no strength left.

Bleary eyes struggled open as Harold cruelly continued to cause Sebastian pain.

"You listen to me!" Harold seethed.

His teeth were clenched so tightly that Sebastian could barely make out what he was saying.

"I told you already the consequences of not following my rules. You can't even pick your sister up without hurting her in the process!" Harold's hold on Sebastian tightened if that were even possible. Harold's anger was getting the best of him today and he couldn't stop himself. It didn't seem to matter to him that he was in a hospital of all places with witnesses everywhere. All he could see was Sebastian screwing up again and nearly costing him his daughter.

Sebastian gave a small cry of pain as tears filled his eyes. It hurt so bad but he couldn't stop his dad, he didn't have the energy. "I'm sorry dad," Sebastian gasped out. "I'm...so sorry." He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain increased.

In the back of his mind, Harold knew that what he was doing was wrong and that his next move probably wasn't the smartest. If he were in his right mind he would have just walked away, but he was too far gone at the moment and Sebastian's sorry threw him over the edge.

"I'm so sick of your excuses. Sorry this and sorry that, well sorry can't fix everything. There comes a time when sorry means nothing!" Harold smashed his first into Sebastian's battered and broken chest. He wasn't thinking clearly, because if he was he wouldn't have done that, or he would have at least waited until they were at home.

Sebastian cried out. He rolled over to the side of the bed, opposite to where his dad was standing. He tumbled off the bed pulling out his IV and sending the stand crashing to the floor.

Unbeknownst to the father and son was Santana who witnessed the whole thing. Well, the most important part at least.

Santana had just gotten home from Brittany's house. She was just putting her keys on the hook when her father called her.

"Dad, hey." She answered.

"Hi, sweetie. Now I don't want you to worry and before I tell you anything I want you to know that he's stable and he's going to be fine." Santana looked at the phone in confusion.

"He? Dad, what are you talking about?" She was getting worried, but who could blame her.

Maribel came out of the kitchen and walked over to her daughter. She could hear the worry clear in her voice.

Santana put the phone on speaker so her mother could hear as well.

"It's Sebastian honey. He and his sister were in a car accident and they were just brought in."

"Oh my god!" Santana gasped in shock.

"Remeber what I said. He's fine, I mean he's hurt but he will be fine." Adrian continued.

"Okay, um I should..." Santana had tears in her eyes at the thought of her boyfriend. Not to mention his sister who he mentioned on many occasions.

"Adrian," Maribel spoke into the phone.

"Oh thank God you're home with her," Adrian said. She could hear him breathing out a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna grab my purse and I and Santana will be right there," Maribel said taking charge of the situation.

"Alright. Santi he's going to be fine, he's a little bruised and broken but he's going to make a full recovery. I promise." Adrian reminded his daughter.

Santana sniffed wiping at her face. "Okay, dad. Thank you for calling me." She said, her voice rougher than usual.

"I'll see you soon sweetheart," Harold said before closing the phone.

Maribel wrapped her arms around Santana letting her cry everything out before they left for the hospital.

* * *

"I want to go in and see him alone first okay?" Santana said to her mom and dad. Sebastian's room was just around the corner. Her dad informed her about his condition even though she knew he shouldn't have. She was just thankful that both Sebastian and Katie were going to be just fine.

"Alright sweetie, we'll give you a few moments alone. Come out and get us when you're ready. I want to see how he's doing as well." Maribel told her daughter.

Santana smiled at her parents, they accepted Sebastian in like he was family and she was so proud to call them her parents. She knew from Sebastian that all parents weren't like her's.

She turned the corner and walked down the hall to the room belonging to Sebastian and his sister. She had made a stop at the gift shop to pick up a teddy bear for Katie and she was currently nervously squeezing said bear.

She took a breath and prepared herself to see a hurt and more than likely asleep Sebastian. What she wasn't prepared to witness was some man standing beside Sebastian with his hands pressed firmly on his bruised chest. She was even more horrified to see the same man slam his fist into Sebastian's chest. She watched in alarm as Sebastian cried out and rolled off the side of the bed. The IV that was previously attached to his arm was yanked out in his fall and the pole was brought crashing to the ground.

To her shock, the man seemed to be going after him again. More than likely aiming to deliver another blow.

Santana burst into the room and ran towards the man. She positioned herself in front of Sebastian who was currently in a world of pain and oblivious to her presence. It was stupid for her to confront the man without telling her dad but she didn't want to risk this man going after her boyfriend again.

She glared at the man who was standing in front of her his face seething.

"Harold? What the hell is going on in here?" Santana watched warily as a woman walked into the room. There was a little girl with a cast on her wrist and cuts on her face. She was hand in hand with the woman. At least she was until she saw Sebastian on the ground.

"Sebby!" She called out as she yanked her hand from the woman's. She ran over to Sebastian who was still writhing on the floor.

"I warned you what would happen if I ever caught you hurting him again!" She rushed into the room and stood in front of Santana pushing her back from the seething man.

Santana realized who the two newcomers were. Sebastian's stepmother and sister. Katie was currently crying on the floor next to Sebastian. Santana knelt down on the ground and reached out for Katie. The little girl hesitantly moved towards her.

Sebastian was moaning in pain his breathing coming out in gasps. Santana reached out a hand and smoothed his hair out of his face. She hysterically looked around for the call button but was saved from having to get it all the way across the room when her parents rushed inside.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Adrian exclaimed. Both he and Maribel watching the room with wide eyes.

"Adrian look!" Maribel pointed to where Santana sat, but her daughter wasn't who she was referring to. They watched as Sebastian lay trembling on the floor in obvious pain. He was curled up into himself. The IV was no longer in his arm and the pole was tossed across the ground. There was a little girl sitting by Sebastian with tears in her eyes.

"Maribel honey, go get the security," Adrian told his wife who rushed off.

Adrian looked over at the kids again, then at the two adults in front of him. This must be Sebastian's family. He could see the anger on both parents faces although one seemed more protective than the other. This explained a lot about Sebastian.

"I warned you to stop, I told you what would happen if you attacked him again." Isabelle angrily said. "He was just in a car accident for Christ sakes, he's already in pain."

"He could have killed our child!" Harold shouted. Both parents too involved in their drama to notice the added company.

"His sister," Isabelle said evenly. "He wasn't to blame for the accident and he got her out of the car they were both trapped in. He did nothing wrong. You're so ready to find fault in everything that he does that you don't even care if it's logical or not. He's your child too! Is it so hard to show him the same level of love that you show Katie?" Isabelle couldn't understand his issues with Sebastian.

"He's more trouble than he's worth." Harold dismissed her.

"He's your son." She said in shock.

"Not by choice." Harold quickly said. "He's an ungrateful little brat that doesn't listen to anything anyone has to say. The only time he does seem to listen is when I discipline him." Harold tried to make her see reason.

"Let's call it what it is Harold. Abuse. You abuse him and try to cover it under the guise of "discipline". But you just want to hurt him that's all you care about, and I won't stand by and watch you kill him. I won't fix another injury, that's it it's over. You may be some hotshot lawyer, but we have witnesses now, you won't get away with this anymore." Isabelle said.

The security finally made it into the room coming up to Harold. Adrian walked briskly over to Sebastian who was still on the floor curled up in pain. There were tears on his face.

"Dad you have to help him," Santana said her hands rubbing soothing circles on Katie's back. She was too afraid to touch him not knowing where he was hurt.

"I got him, sweetheart," Adrian said waving over a couple orderlies. They brought in a stretcher and carefully helped lift Sebastian on top. They would need to take him for another round of X-rays.

"You have no right!" Harold screamed out as the security grabbed him. The police were already called and should be there any minute, but for now, Harold would be in a separate room guarded by the security.

Sebastian seemed pretty oblivious to the whole encounter. He was in his own world, one that was filled with pain. He could feel all the people surrounding him, but he just couldn't focus on them. The pain was that bad. It was like someone took a hammer and pounded each and every rib to pieces. Something as simple as breathing was taking all of his focus, and each breath felt like a hot poker stick was being shoved around his insides. It was all too much and finally amidst all the chaos surrounding him he lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Sooo... I know it's been a looong time since I've updated. I'm so sorry guys. I definitely got all of your comments on me continuing, and I want to say thank you for still being interested in this story. I guess I just hit a roadblock in the story for some odd reason. I could only assume it's because this story will be coming to an end soon. I'm slowly but surely coming back to it though, and I will say that I don't think the next update will take six months to come, lol.**

 **Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think, I love hearing from you!**

 **Anywho, this chapter isn't too long, but it's finally finished so here you go everyone. :)**

* * *

Sebastian awoke to an annoying beeping sound. He groaned, aggravated that he couldn't pinpoint where the noise was coming from and shut it off.

As soon as he made a move to get up, the pain struck him. He gasped out loud. He could hear footsteps moving towards him as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He could hear multiple whispered voices coming from the people surrounding him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Slowly his senses started to come back and he could finally make out the individuals around him. He looked around confused as to where he was and what the hell that annoying sound was.

"He's awake." A familiar voice whispered. He was extremly thankful for the whispering, his head was killing him.

His vision completely cleared and he could see that the voice was coming from Santana. She was sitting next to his bed her hands held tightly in his.

"Tana?" He said confused as to why she was here. He was honestly trying to figure out why he was here. Or where here was. He looked around the room identifying different things. Like that the beeping noise was coming from a machine on his left and that the room reeked of antiseptic. Hospital, his mind supplied him. He remembered now that he was in an accident. And Katie was with him.

"Katie! Where's Katie?"Sebastian suddenly shouted. Temporarily ignoring the pain that spiked through his body.

Katie, who was dozing in the pullout chair next to her mom woke up with a shock. Her eyes zeroing in on her brother sitting up in his bed. Awake. "Bas!" She hopped up off her now wide awake mother and ran towards Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed in relief. Throwing his arms around her with a smile on his face despite the pain running through his body. "Are you okay?" He looked her over taking in the small cuts, and her arm that was in a cast.

"Me? Of course I'm okay. What about you?" She gently touched his face. "Daddy hurt you bad." Her voice now taking on a sad tone.

Sebastian looked at her confused. "Dad?"

"Uh-huh" she nodded.

Sebastian looked around the room in confusion. He was trying to put together what could have possibly happened to him after the accident that Katie witnessed. Their dad wasn't even in the room.

The last thing he remembered was being wheeled into the hospital. And then... Sebastian's eyes widened and the beeping on the heart monitor began to speed up.

"Katie honey, why don't you come with me and we'll go get your brother something to eat." One of the nurses said after looking at Isabelle for confirmation.

"It's okay sweetie. Go on and go with the nice nurse." Isabelle mouthed a quick thank you to the woman as she walked out the door giving the small group of people in the room time to talk. Isabelle moved closer to the bed.

Once the door shut Sebastian looked up at his step-mom. "Where's dad?"

"He's with the police." Isabelle told him calmly as she carded her fingers through his hair.

"The police?!" A thousand different scenarios passed through his head at that thought. Who called the cops? The last thing he actually remembered was pain. His memories were blurry and he was certain at some point in time he had ended up on the floor, but that was all he remembered. He was only aware of his dad being in the room with him, and him being very angry, he had no memory of everyone else arriving. "Why is he with the police?"

"Honey, your dad hurt you." Isabelle said with a raised eyebrow. "Do you remember what happened?" She asked concerned.

Sebastian gave her a confused look. "Sort of, but it's all blurry."

"Do you remember him attacking you?" She asked him. Her hands were rubbing circles across the back of his hand.

"Yes," Sebastian gave her a look. "But that's nothing new, you know that." Sebastian didn't seem to be aware of what he was saying in the room that was currently being occupied by three other people not including himself or his stepmother.

"What do you mean nothing new? Sebastian has this happened before?" Santana asked him, her voice going up several octaves.

Sebastian looked at her in surprise. His eyes looked at her's and slowly looked around the room at the other faces.

He silently cursed and leaned his head back on the pillow closing his eyes. 'This couldn't be happening.' He thought as he tried to remeber when they all got here. They must have witnessed the entire thing. That was more than likely how the police got involved. This wouldn't turn out well for him.

Sebastian opened his eyes back up and looked at the people in the room. His gaze landing on Isabelle. She nodded her head. It was time to let it all out. The secret was no longer a secret. Sebastian sighed. "Yes, this has happened before."

There was no point in lying anymore. His dad was in police custody and he was honestly too tired to even come up with another non believable excuse.

His mind kept going back to what his friends said. They were right. His dad could have really hurt him and it would have been no one's fault but his own. He was too much of a coward to tell.

Santana squeezed his hand in her's. "It's okay babe, you can tell us." Santana soothed him.

"He's been... Disciplining me sense before I can remeber really." He shrugged "It started out pretty small. A couple of shoves here and there, and if I did something really bad maybe a punch. But when I got into middle school it got worse. All of a sudden it didn't matter what I did. He was just always upset with me."

"It got better after he met Isabelle, and I started boarding school in Paris, but whenever I came back home for breaks, or for summer vacation it was right back to normal." He sighed. "It's been happening my whole life, I've gotten used to it."

A sniffle was heard coming from Isabelle. "I'm so sorry that I've let this go on."

"It's not your fault, I could handle it and you couldn't really do much about it anyways, not unless you wanted anything to happen to Katie, and I would have denied it. I wasn't ready to admit it to anyone. I wasn't willing to risk anything going wrong. Besides, you were always there when I needed you." Sebastian squeezed her hand.

"You're going to need to talk to the police." Adrian told Sebastian. His heart ached for the young man who stole his daughters heart.

Sebastian nodded his head. "I know, but I want to choose the officer." He held in a yawn. He was beyond exhausted from everything.

"Who do you know on the force?" Isabelle asked confused.

"He's the step-dad of one of my friends. He's actually a detective now." Sebastian informed them.

"I don't think detectives work these types of cases." Adrian said.

"Yeah, I know. It's a long story, but he'll work the case." Sebastian thought back to the story Eric told him, remembering that Eric told him he could trust his dad. "He'll help, and we'll need it."

"He's right." Isabelle said. "Harold is a well respected attorney, he'll find a way out of this if he can."

"I'll testify if I have to." Santana said. She was still sitting beside him her hand still entangled in his. Trying her best to take everything in. Her boyfriend, the boy she loved was abused. It was almost too much to wrap her head around. Almost. "I was there, I saw what he did to you." She told him with a fierceness to her voice. "He can't get away with this." She told the room full of people, teeth clenched tight in anger. "What's his number?"

"Who's?" Sebastian asked in confusion.

"The detective." Santana replied holding her phone in her hand and preparing to dial.

"Oh, I don't know. I'd have to get it from Eric." Sebastian told her.

"Alright what's Eric's number then?" Santana asked him patiently.

"It's in my phone...wherever that is." His eyes started to drift close, and he quickly opened it. "Sorry guys, I'm a little tired."

"It's fine son, how about you rest for a bit." Adrian said.

Sebastian drifted off to sleep with his hand still clutched in Santana's and Isabelle carding her fingers through his hair. His face still held a scrunched up look from the pain he was feeling, even in his sleep.

Adrian pressed the button on the side of his bed that controlled his morphine, administering him a small dose. Almost instantly the lines of pain disappeared from Sebastian's face.

Santana kissed the top of his head and stepped outside to make the call.

"I know you guys must think I'm a horrible person." Isabelle said to the two remaining adults in the room.

Both Adrian and his wife looked up at Isabelle.

"No, we don't think-" Adrian started before he was interrupted.

"How could you stay with a man like that? A man that abused his son." Maribel said with an edge to her voice. She hadn't known Sebastian long, but she was infuriated at the lady before her.

"Honey-" Adrian said but was once again cut off.

"No, no she's right. I shouldn't have let it go on for as long as it did. I may not have known about it from the beginning, but I still should have stopped it. I shouldn't have let Sebastian convince me otherwise." She wiped at the tears falling down her face.

"You heard what Sebastian said. He wouldn't have admitted to it. I've seen these cases before, it wouldn't have mattered if you told the police. If Sebastian denied it, there was nothing that the police would be able to do." Adrian explained. These situations were always so hard to deal with.

Maribel nodded to her husband. "I'm sorry," she said to Isabel. After all Isabel had a point. It would already be difficult to prove with Sebastian's father being a lawyer, but with Sebastian actually denying it there was no way anything would be done.

"It's alright, I understand" She looked at Adrian, "but I don't know what to do now."

"It's okay. You'll have to talk with the police as well. We'll figure it out from there." Adrian said reassuring her.

"What about the man who ran them off the road?" Maribel asked.

Isabel's eyes widened. With all the commotion she'd completely forgotten that the accident wasn't in fact an accident.

"We'll talk to the detective about that as well." Adrian said with firmness.

Isabel sighed. She felt like a complete failure.

"It's gonna be okay. It's hard to know what to do in these situations." Adrian comforted her.

Isabel nodded her head and gave him a small tentative smile.

* * *

Santana had just walked out the door and was waiting impatiently for this Eric kid to answer his phone. In the guys defense it was pretty late at night.

By the fifth ring the phone was finally answered and a groggy half asleep voice was heard. "Hello?"

Santana sighed in relief. "Hey, is this Eric?" She asked even though it was the only logical person it could be.

"Yea," his reply came in the same half awake voice.

"Okay, good. Listen, I know it's late, and you have no idea who this is. I'm Santana, Sebastian's girlfriend." She explained to the kid.

"Oh, um okay. Why is Sebastian's girlfriend calling me at... two a clock in the morning." He asked still confused.

"It's Sebastian, he's in the hospital." Santana said.

"Oh God." Eric gasped, "I knew this would happen." He said cursing silently. "What happened? Is his dad at the hospital with him?"

"Uh, no. I mean yes." Santana groaned. "How about I just tell you what happened." She spent the next few minutes explaining the nights events and finally reached the part of the story where Sebastian's father was involved.

"That son of a bitch." Eric growled. "How's Sebastian doing?"

"He's okay." She peaked through the window. "It looks like he finally fell asleep."

"Okay." He internally groaned as he thought about having to tell Brady about this. "Don't worry I'll talk to my dad about everything. He'll be there in the morning."

Santana sighed in relief. "Thank you" One hurdle taken care of. She heard footsteps coming her way and saw from the corner as Katie and the nurse walked over.

Santana said goodbye to Eric and quickly closed the phone.

"Why are you out here and not with Sebastian?" Katie asked Santana.

"Oh, uh, I had a call to make and I didn't want to wake him up." Santana told the little girl, who was definitely not shy. She stuck her phone in her pocket.

Santana's answer seeming to have sufficed her, she let go of the nurse's hand and grabbed Santana's. "Okay, let's go back inside."

Santana smiled at the nurse and took the proffered cart that held what she could smell was cafeteria food.

"Alright then, let's get in there." Santana said to Katie as the two waked inside.

The door opened and in came Santana. Katie right by her side holding her hand.

* * *

Harold sat in a jail cell seething. He couldn't believe that this had happened. How did he end up being the one in jail? His stupid excuse for a son was the one who nearly killed his daughter. He most assuredly deserved the beating he recieved.

"I would appreciate you providing me with my one phone call." Harold bit out at the officers. He'd been sitting in his cell for ages and he refused to wait any longer.

He'd get his phone call and then he'd get out of the stupid cell and he'd make that lousy son of his pay for this humiliation.


End file.
